Deathly Child: Order of the Phoenix
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: After a year on the run from the Ministry of Magic, Yuugi is pulled into a new wizarding war with Voldermort's rise back to power. He will have to face new challenges and life changing decisions in order to stay alive and protect those he cares about. YxYY
1. Chapter 1

**The Deathly Child: Order of the Phoenix **

**Pairings: **YamixYuugi and RemusxSirius, also other possible pairings later on

**Summary: **After a year on the run from the Ministry of Magic, Yuugi is pulled into a new wizarding war with Voldermort's rise back to power. He will have to face new challenges and life changing decisions in order to stay alive and protect those he cares about.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>It took a while, but I finally got around to starting this sequel. Just wanted to say that this story could stand alone however in order to make sense of a lot of things if you are a new reader it might be best to go check out The Deathly Child: Prisoner of Azkaban first before reading this one. Other than that please enjoy the first chapter and Happy Halloween!

This Disclaimer below is for the whole story.

**I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Grimmauld Place Street was empty on that warm summer's night, while its resident slept tucked safely away in their homes. The midnight hour left the street bare of any life expect the crickets singing their songs and the flicker of a street light here and there. It was across the street from the neatly built rowhouses that two figures emerged out of seemingly nowhere wrapped in cloaks of midnight black to conceal their identities. There was a pause as they took in their surroundings before the smaller of the two waved his hand and the street lights dimmed just enough to give them some cover. It was only then that they moved swiftly across the street and stopped outside number eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place.

"Do you think we're in the right place?" The taller of the two spoke softly to his partner as he looked between the two houses. There were no lights on in either building meaning either no one lived there or the owners were out or in bed.

"It's gotten be, remember the letter, just think about the address we were given," This was the only reply that was spoken before they both drifted quiet.

At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen and they looked silly for just standing there in the middle of the night looking for a place that did not appear to exist. That was until before their very eyes a battered door began to emerge between numbers eleven and thirteen. Following that were stairs leading up to the door and windows revealing the missing house they had been looking for.

The two watched as the new house fit right in with all the others as if it had been there all along. They looked at each other before looking back at the new place in front of them. The shorter of the two was the first to walk forward and make his way up the stairs with his partner following behind. He muttered something under his breath causing the clicking sound of something unlocking to reach their ears. With the door now unlocked he reached forward and opened the door without a problem.

Neither knew what awaited them inside, but they had been sent there for a reason and if they wanted answers they would have trust the ones that sent them there. So it was with that in mind that the two hurried in closing the door behind them. Once inside they were however hit with damp, dust, and rotting smells coming from the old place. It looked as if the place hadn't been lived in for years as it had not been taking care of at all. The hallway they stood in looked aged beyond its years with wallpaper peeling off the walls, the floor caked with dust so thick that they would leave footprints when they walked, and portraits hanging on one side of the long hallway which were barely still hanging on the walls. There was no way to tell what those portraits had once been as the pictures were too decayed.

"Where the hell are we?" The smaller of the two asked to really no one since he knew his partner wouldn't know. He reached up and dropped the hood from around his head revealing a baby faced teen with slightly tan skin from days in the sun, beautiful bright amethyst eyes, and a wild head of hair that was two tones in color. It consisted of long blond cooked, pointy locks for the fringe while the rest was set into five large spikes colored raven black.

His partner also removed his hood revealing a handsome chiseled face with tan skin although his was much darker. He also had piercing crimson eyes, and a wild head of hair that was three tones in color. Unlike his partner his hair consisted of long blond cooked, pointy locks for the fringe with a few traveling back into his raven locks like lightning bolts and the rest was set into five large spikes with a crimson sheen along the edges.

Before the other could reply they heard voices just down the hall behind a closed door. It was easy to tell what they were saying as the two voices seemed to be arguing with each other or at least in some sort of disagreement.

"I told you already that I have this covered!"

"So you trying to say I can't cook?!"

"Of course not…"

"Yes you are Padfoot and I'll have you know that the whole time you were locked up in that godforsaken place I was able to cook and feed myself."

"And how many times did you eat out?"

There was silence to that last statement which nearly caused the smaller male at the door to chuckle. It appears they were at it again, but it was at least nice to know they were in the right place. Without waiting for an invitation, he started down the long hallway to the door straight ahead of him. When he opened the door he was not surprised to find both his parents in some sort of glaring contest.

The room he had entered was a rather small kitchen and dining area. The long table in the middle of the room took up most of the room and looked as if it could fit at least a dozen people. Cabinets and rather old appliances lined the walls and the only source of light came from the single light bulb that hung just above the table. Some candles had been set in various places on the counter tops to give more light.

However the funny sight before the two males was of the other two males standing in front of the stove. The infamous Sirius Black stood with an old fashion apron tied around his waist and a wooden ladle in his hand looking like he was ready to pop someone with it. His slightly curly black hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it out of his way given how long it had gotten. He was still supporting a goatee, but it had been trimmed up nicely since anyone had seen him. His sterling gray eyes were alight with fire as he dealt with the challenge set before him.

That challenge was none other than his spouse, Remus Lupin, who looked more than determined to help with the cooking. He was looking good still to their relief since the full moon was not too long ago. His dark and light brown hair had been trimmed up, but still stuck up in a few places. His mustache was gone and they could admit it made him look a lot younger without it. It gave his face back that youthful look and mostly likely Sirius was the one to talk him into getting rid of it. Dark green eyes were set in a glare as he tried to defeat his opponent in the glaring contest.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that the two broke eye contact and looked toward who had walked in on them during their little spat. Their eyes widen and they quickly straight themselves to look presentable to their guests.

Sirius was the first one to use a simple spell to have the ladle that was once in his hand go flying back toward the pot on the ancient looking stove. The ladle went right to work stirring whatever was in the pot without any problems. With that taken care of he approached the two with his arms opened, "Yuugi, we didn't except you until the morning."

Yuugi had no problem approaching him and welcoming the hug that was given to him, "You sounded like you really wanted us here so we came as soon as we could." He pulled back from his father as his papa approached next and gave him a hug. "I was hoping we had gotten the address right. This place isn't easy to find."

Sirius smirked at that, "Well its makes the perfect hideout…" He dragged his son's partner away from the door way to join them in their little family reunion, "So what's it been like being married? Moony and I haven't heard from you two in a while."

"I can't tell a difference since we had already been living together." The youngest of the group smiled up at his husband, "Pretty much after the honeymoon, Yami and I just wanted to do a little more traveling not really wanting to settle down anywhere. We were just spending a few weeks with Yami's parents when we got your letter."

"It's so hard to stay in touch with the ministry breathing down your necks," Yami commented off handed as they all slowly moved toward the table. Yuugi and Yami took a seat on one side while Remus and Sirius moved to seat across from them.

"They haven't been giving you trouble have they?" Remus asked in concern before Sirius could go into some rant about the pigs that worked at the ministry. They did have some friends who worked there. "We haven't heard or seen much of them, but of course it's hard to even go outside with a husband who is a wanted criminal."

Yuugi shook his head, "Nah, we've been careful and if we think someone is watching us we have moved to new locations. A few charms here and there to help mask our identities can do wonders. If only they didn't know I could turn into a wolf, I would just live in that form."

"You could always change your fur color," Sirius told him in all honesty. Remus however gave him this look that meant that he should keep his mouth shut.

"I'd rather not," Yuugi said with a chuckle, "I might end up pink if the spell goes wrong."

Yami tried to hold in his own chuckle, but was failing, "Oh that would be a sight alright."

In the end they all ended up getting a good laugh out of picturing Yuugi as a pink wolf. It was only when they calmed back down that the seriousness came back as Yuugi recalled why they had been summoned there. He reached into his robes to pull out the letter that he had gotten from his parents.

As he placed it on the table all eyes turned to Yuugi as he asked, "Could you tell us truthfully why we were asked to come here?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and there seemed to be some silent agreement between the two as Sirius got up to fetch the food so they could talk over a warm meal. It was a bit late to be eating, but a midnight snack never hurt anyone. He was quick to conjure four bowls and fill them with soup before sending them to the table where they carefully were placed in front of each person. Only when Sirius returned to his seat did the silent end.

"Yuugi, we didn't say much in the letter because there was no telling who might have gotten their hands on it. Remus and I just both knew that we needed to get the two of you here and as quick as possible." The way he spoke confused Yuugi greatly, it made him feel like he would have been in danger if he hadn't arrived there.

"What could be so bad that you wanted me here?" Yuugi asked hoping for an honest answer. He was eighteen years old now and considered an adult in the wizarding world so he wanted people to stop babying him.

There was a sigh from Remus as he crossed his arms and rested them on the table. He looked down at his soup as he said, "First off we want to know if you remembered the Tri-wizard Tournament that was being held at Hogwarts…"

Yuugi nodded, "I recall you telling me something about it and that Harry had gotten involved. I haven't been able to keep in touch with what has been going on at the school."

"Well Harry was involved and it became pretty obvious that someone put his name in the cup knowing he would be picked." Sirius went on to explain to him, "Everything seemed alright at first and before you start to worry Harry is okay, but something happened at the end of the tournament that affects us all."

"What is it?" Yuugi could tell they wanted so badly not to say it, but something about the look in their eyes was telling him that it wasn't good news. "You know how I don't like secrets. If this involves all of us I want to know."

There was another silent exchange between Yuugi's parents as they looked at each other again, but Sirius finally said the words they all didn't want to hear. "Voldermort is back…"

At first there was silence from everyone at the table after that statement as both Yuugi and Yami processed what they had just been told. Had it been anyone else they might have not been inclined to not believe it, because Voldermort had died, hadn't he?

"Wait what?" Yami was the first one to break the silence, "I haven't heard anything about this in the paper. How can you be so sure that he is back?"

Sirius's barks of laughter threw both Yuugi and Yami for a loop and caused Remus to glare at his husband. Once the older male calmed down, he looked Yami square in the eye and said, "Do you really believe the ministry would announce that Voldermort is back? Hell they didn't even believe Harry and Dumbledore when they told them the truth. It was plain as day right in their faces and as always it goes on death's ears."

"Dad," Yuugi spoke up catching his father's attention, "How do you know for sure he is back? What happened at Hogwarts to change all this?"

"The tournament had been a trap," Remus replied before Sirius could pulling attention toward him, "Someone put Harry's name in the cup knowing he would make it through to the end. That someone had been one of Voldermort's followers by the name of Bartemius Crouch Jr but he had disguised himself as a friend of Dumbledore's. The friend was Alastor Moody and he had been hired by Dumbledore to start as the new Dark Arts professor. No one knows as of yet how it happened, but Barty was able to capture and hold Moody hostage while Barty himself used polyjuice potion to change himself into Moody."

Yuugi was starting to catch on now, "So with this Barty pretending to be Moody, he put Harry's name in the cup and what helped him through the tournament?"

Sirius nodded, "He didn't out right help him, but he worked it in ways so that Harry stayed alive to the very end. The tournament is only meant for older wizards with plenty of knowledge under their belt to be able to survive. Harry was only fourteen and shouldn't have been able to enter."

"Sirius and I were furious when we found out, but Dumbledore's hands were tied and he couldn't do anything to get Harry out of it." Remus said with a defeated sigh, "If only we had tried harder none of this would be happening."

Sirius reached out to pat his lover on the back, "What's done is done and nothing can change that…." He turned his attention back to the other two who were still waiting to hear what else had happened, "From what Dumbledore was able to tell us was that during the end of the tournament when both Harry and a Hufflepuff by the name of Cedric reached the tournament cup attempting to win the championship for Hogwarts against the other schools, it transported the both of them to some sort of graveyard. It was there that Voldermort's followers were waiting for them in order to perform a ritual. Cedric was killed trying to fight them while Harry was tied up and forced to give some of his blood for the ritual."

"Thus bringing Voldermort back alive…" Yuugi pretty much summed it up wishing now that he had been at Hogwarts to prevent this. "If only I had been there I could have protected Harry."

Remus shook his head, "It wouldn't have been safe for you since just like Voldermort wants Harry, he also wants you. Harry was lucky to have made it back alive once Voldermort was back. This happened a few days ago and once we heard the news we knew we needed to get the two of you here. It won't take long before Voldermort sends his followers out to start doing his dirty work."

"How do you truly know he is back? I do trust Dumbledore and Harry, but what are the signs that have you believing but not the ministry?" Yami asked, he never did like the ministry, but the people did have the right to know the truth. So he just wanted to know what was keeping the ministry from putting it out there in the open for the people to know.

"I understand where you are coming from," Sirius explained, "Everyone does want to see the proof and there is some but the ministry is too blind to see it. They have never liked Dumbledore to begin with so unless they were to physical see Voldermort alive and well right in front of their faces, they won't listen to the truth or care about any other evidence."

"Besides the activity of the few followers Voldermort has right now, the only physical proof we have that he is back is the Dark Mark the followers all have." Remus took over explaining, "The Mark is a tattoo on the left forearm of the followers and was only but a scar until the day he came back when it turned jet black once again. We know this because of Barty who has one himself. Other than that we only have the word from Harry who was there and the dead body of Cedric. More than likely the ministry will just write off Cedric's death as an accident during the tournament."

"Bunch of old bastards is what they are…." Yuugi commented about the people at the ministry causing his father to laugh again while his papa turned a glare to him. He shrugged since he was an adult now and could say and do what he wanted. He never liked the ministry minus Yami's parents who were just plain awesome. More than anything he wished he could help them out and get them better jobs, but according to Yami they were happy.

Sirius wiped his eye of the stray tear from laughing too much and grinned at his son, "You certainly have the black family blood running through your veins."

"Are we sure that's a good thing?" Remus asked off handed since it seemed his husband was certainly rubbing off on their son. He loved Yuugi more than anything, but sometimes he wished Yuugi might have taken after him just a little bit more.

"Sure it is," Sirius replied, before adding, "At least he got your smarts."

Remus allowed a small smile to come to his face, "I have to agree with you there."

Seeing the two of the together like that always filled Yuugi's heart with joy. The last time they had all been together under good turns was months ago during his and Yami's small wedding. Even though it was under different reasons now, Yuugi was glad to be back with his parents. "So what is this place?" He felt brave enough to ask.

Now that the conversation had shifted the tension in the air started to fade as they started to relax and eat. However what Sirius had to say to Yuugi's question came as a shock to the young couple as he replied with, "This so happens to be your grandparent's house, Yuugi."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>This short introduction chapter took two weeks for me to type! It was driving me nuts, but I was determined to get it done and here it finally is. The rest of this story shouldn't be that hard to write and I'm hoping to be able to post a chapter once a week. More than likely I will update on Fridays but it may vary depending on what is happening that week.

Oh and as this story continues on if something I use in this story from Harry Potter doesn't sound right, just please remember this is fanfiction and I'll be changing some things in order to fit into my story.

**Next Time: **Yuugi learns a little more about his past with Grimmauld place and an unexpected visitor shows up.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Not going to be a whole lot of excitement in this chapter, but we will be going into a little of Yuugi's past and why he doesn't know about his own grandparents.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Memories**

One week… It had been one whole freaking week since Yugi had come to live with his parents and was now trapped in his grandparent's place. Well it wasn't theirs anymore as Yugi had found out his grandparents had died when he was younger and in the care of his great grandfather Solomon Mutou. But anyway the young adult had no idea that when he joined his parents in the Black family home that he would not be allowed to leave as he pleased. If he had to go out for any reason, it had to be an emergency. Yugi understood their protectiveness but one week of being stuck inside for hours on end was maddening. He wasn't even allowed to open a window to help get out the moldy smell of his new room.

Of course his room was his second complaint since at one point it was meant to be his room but that had been when he was baby and well the sight of it wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p><em>Yugi turned to look at his parents like they were crazy. "You can't be serious!"<em>

_Remus was trying his best not to laugh at Yugi's expression, "I'm sad to say we are very serious."_

_Sirius grinned at his son, "Look at it this way at least we left the decorating to you and Yami."_

_Yugi turned back to his husband who was in the middle of the room looking as if he was about to have an anxiety attack. Yami and a dirty room did not mix and this place was going to be murder on his partner. The room had cobwebs everywhere and there was probably some mold here or there. The items in the room were the worst as instead of a bed there was an old wooden crib that looked like it was about to collapse not far from Yami. There was an ancient looking wardrobe to one side of the room and a toy chest not far from it with the top open to show the sad looking toys inside. The walls looked as if they might have been bright blue wallpaper at one point but now the walls were a dark grey from all the dust with a few blue spots here and there. The window had been covered by a heavy black curtain until Yami had opened it to give more light from the moon since the only source of light for the room was a broken bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling._

"_What the hell is all this anyway?" Yugi dared to ask since it was pretty obvious a baby had never lived there. "Did your mother never get rid of your baby room or something?"_

"_It's a bit of a story…" Sirius told him a little nervous like he rather do anything else besides bring up the past._

_Yugi crossed his arms, "I have all the time in the world. If you want me to have this room so badly then I'd like to hear the story behind it."_

"_Go ahead Sirius he deserves to know," Remus told his partner, "I'll go clean up the kitchen as best I can."_

_Once Remus was gone back downstairs Sirius was left with his son standing firm in front of him waiting to hear the story. So with a sigh Sirius began his tale, "Well as you already know I was disliked by my family for the choices I had made, mainly in my choice of partners and then getting Remus pregnant at such a young age. I was a disappointment every which way I turned but that never mattered to me so I left my family behind to start my own family." He paused to walk into the room and up to the crib. He reached in and grabbed a small wolf stuffed animal that looked decent but was covered in dust. _

_Yugi's eyes widen when he recognized the stuffed animal. "I have that same one."_

_Sirius nodded, "This one was supposed to be yours, but we left it here. You cried for days until I went out and got you a new one to replace it. It might have been easier to come get this one, but after what happened I couldn't come back for it."_

_The youngest in the room started to put two and two together. "Wait a minute, are you saying this room was supposed to be mine?"_

"_Yes it was meant to be your room, but it didn't work out quite like I had wanted it to, "Sirius said as he looked up from the animal to his son, "It wasn't long after you were born, that I got this strange letter from my mother. She had written this long heartfelt letter like she was trying to apology for all she had done. Said she wanted to meet you at least once if I could find it in my heart to come visit…"_

"_I take it something wasn't right?" Yami questioned speaking up for the first time in a while. He could already tell what Sirius had to say wasn't easy because of his tone of voice._

"_You are completely right," Sirius agreed with him, "But at the time I had just become a father and I was foolish. My mother had already lost her husband and her youngest son because of Voldermort, so I made the mistake of trusting that she had changed and just wanted to meet her only grandson."_

_Yugi couldn't recall hearing about his father having a younger brother, so he decided to ask, "Younger brother?"_

"_Oh, sorry I guess since he died when you were about two you wouldn't remember him. Yeah my mum had two sons, me and my younger brother Regulus. Regulus was always the star of the family since he went on to do great things with the dark lord before he died. I wish I could have saved him and my father but you and Remus were more important to me and I wanted to keep you two as far away from my family as possible." Sirius looked out behind Yuugi at the two doors that stood side by side. "We didn't get along that well, but we still loved each other like brothers. I'll have to tell you more about him at a later time if you want to know about him."_

_Yuugi agreed as he turned to see the two rooms over his shoulder. One room had the name Sirius Black on the door and the other had the name Regulus Black on it. There were only three rooms on the third floor along with one bathroom, so he wondered what this baby room might have been before he was born. He didn't have time to wonder much as Sirius returned to his tale._

"_As I was saying I got the letter about two months after they had died so I guess I figured my mother was just lonely and wanted to make things right between us. I was all she had left besides some cousins that were spread out all over the world. I talked to Remus about it since this involved him, but I could already tell he would never trust my mother. We had a fight about it, however when he both had finally calmed down enough to talk civil with each other he said he trusted me enough to go and visit my mother for one night with you, but he wanted nothing to do with it." Sirius sighed again as he dropped the toy back into the crib. "I should have trusted him and never came here in the first place. I thought that she had changed but she hadn't. You and I spent one day with her and I'll admit it was nice being with my mother again, but I nearly fell for her trap."_

_Yuugi could tell it was painful, so he walked forward until he was in front of his father and hugged him out of the blue. So much of his childhood had been a nightmare with only some good moments. His parents had tried their best to protect him, but there were so many people out there that wanted to hurt them and try to use Yuugi for their own purposes. "Daddy, she was working with Voldermort wasn't she?" He bravely asked knowing that if his uncle had been a follower of the dark lord then it was possible that his own grandmother had been too. _

_Sirius returned the embrace knowing that no matter how old Yuugi got, he would always welcome these moments because they helped remind him of the miracle he and Remus bought into this world. "No, she and my father were never openly involved with Voldermort. If anything my mother just disliked half bloods and muggles and Voldermort had this mission of getting rid of them leaving only pure bloods around. However I think the death of her husband and younger son might have pushed her over the edge." He pulled back from the embrace and looked Yuugi in the eye, continuing where he had left off. "I had just put you to bed after the long day we had and was going to my own room when I thought I heard someone talking downstairs. When I went downstairs I found my mother using the fireplace in my father's old office talking to someone. The door was left open so I was able to see and hear everything. My mother was talking to one of my cousins about this plan to gain my trust again so she could give you to Voldermort. I never realized she had heard the prophecy made by Ishizu, but somehow word did travel. She was going to use you as a bargaining chip with Voldermort, trying to get him to get one of his followers to take out your papa."_

_Yuugi eyes widen at those words, "Get rid of papa…." It was just a whisper on his lips as if he was afraid that saying it too loud would make it come true. Even though he knew his papa was safe and well downstairs in the kitchen. _

"_My mother hated Remus with a passion I always knew this, but I never thought she would go this far. The plan was for it took look like an accident and while I was in a state of depression over the lost my mother would come in and save both you and I. She figured I would come crawling back to her and be a member of the family again. I didn't stand around to find out if she even had plans to try and keep you with us or truly hand you over to the dark lord. I hurried as quietly as I could to collect you and leave before she noticed we were gone." Sirius explained coming to the end of his tale. "No matter how many times she wrote me after that asking what she did wrong, I just ignored it and promised Remus to never speak to the woman every again. Then of course it wasn't long after that, that the Potters were killed and then I went after Peter before being caught and put into Azkaban. You of course were taken to the one person your papa could trust after he lost custody of you because there was no way in hell my mother was going to get her hands on you."_

_Yuugi was silent for a few seconds after his father was finished trying to soak it all in. At one point no matter how brief it was his grandmother made this room for him so he could live here and she could gain her son's trust enough to kill his husband. He only meet her as a baby and he couldn't even remember that but he did know one thing. He hated the woman with a passion just as much as his papa probably does if not more. She would have destroyed their little family for her own selfish reasons. "So when did she die?" He found himself asking since it was pretty obvious that she wasn't around anymore given they were now in her place that looked like someone hadn't lived in it for years. _

"_You would have been around eight," Sirius told him, "I got a letter from one of my nicer cousins when she passed while I was locked up. I then wrote a letter back to her telling her to let your papa know about it so he wouldn't have to worry. I won't lie that it did hurt to hear that she had passed, since she was my mother, but that was one less person I had to worry about getting their hands on you."_

_Yuugi couldn't agree with him more, "I can tell I probably would have never liked her if I had gotten to meet her at an older age."_

"_Believe me she was as strict as they come and could push your buttons," Sirius said letting a smile come to his face. Not a day goes by that he didn't wish things could have been different, but the past was in the past and they couldn't change it no matter how much they wanted to. _

_Yami watched the two and was glad to see father and son so happy, but it was getting late and both he and his partner had nowhere to sleep. "So… it's after midnight and Yugi and I still have nowhere to sleep."_

_Yuugi chuckled as he moved away from his father and went over to his husband. He wrapped his arms around Yami and grinned up at him, "Don't worry, between the two of us I'm sure we can make this room feel like home."_

* * *

><p>It took a full day, but between both Yugi and Yami's magic they were able to transform the room from a haunting nightmare to a dream like bedroom. Sirius had given Yuugi and Yami his old room for the night so they could at least get some sleep while he and Remus took over his parent's old room. As soon as they got up the next morning, both Yuugi and Yami set to work making the bedroom feel like their own. Of course once Remus told them it wasn't safe for him or Yami to go outside, both Remus and Sirius took it upon themselves to go out and buy items the young couple would need. At first Yugi questioned how his own father would be able to go out being a wanted criminal and all, but Sirius assured him that he had his ways and he would be fine. So while Yuugi's parents went shopping, Yuugi and Yami got to work taking out all the old items and painting the room how they saw fit. It was pretty easy getting the room emptied out and painted with a little magic, but no matter what getting the smell out would be forever a problem.<p>

After all their hard work the room now had a full size bed with a new mattress to one side of the room. The fresh thin sheets were black and red for Yami and a furry black comforter for Yuugi. On the other side of the room stood the old wardrobe that looked brand new also thanks to magic once again. There was a desk now where the toy chest had been with a new lamp and some writing supplies so Yami and Yuugi could write to friends and other family. The bulb hanging from the ceiling had been fixed and now had a white lamp shade so it fit well with the room. New black curtains of a thinner martial covered the window and Yuugi had talked his parents into getting him a comfy bench to set under the window so he could look out and be comfortable at the same time. The walls were now painted a semi dark blue but not so dark that it looked black. All over the place where personal items that Yuugi and Yami had bought with them from Yami parent's place.

The days after that proved to be a bit of a challenge as the two then set about cleaning the bathroom that would serve as theirs while they were staying there. It surprisingly wasn't that bad and only took a good cleaning and some fresh supplies. The only rooms on the third floor that were left alone were Regulus and his parents' room which was Sirius's old room. With the third floor down, the rest of the week Yuugi spent most of his time wandering around the Black family home exploring the many rooms and learning a little about his family name. He even met Kreacher the family elf that now belonged to his father and who disliked everyone it seemed. Half the time Yuugi just stayed away from him and let him do what he wanted. Other than that Yuugi did a little cleaning of the rest of the home with his parents and Yami, but it would take years between all of them to get the place looking decent again.

So between sitting in his room looking out the window and exploring the house, Yuugi's week had been pretty dull. His parents were busy with their own things and most of the time Yami used his down time to continue his studies into becoming a professor. Even though they were hiding from Voldermort and the Ministry Yami was determined to prove himself and hope to one day teach at Hogwarts. It made Yuugi proud of him for following his dream when Yuugi didn't even know what he wanted to be. There was no way he was going to let Yami be the only one to support them, but at the time there really wasn't anything that interest him. Hopefully one day they would both have careers they were happy with.

Amethyst eyes turned away from the window where he was watching some children playing in front of their homes to Yami who was sitting at their desk writing a letter to his parents. They got a letter the day before from the two wondering how they were settling in at their new home. Amara always worried about her babies and that included Yuugi now that he and Yami were married. The wedding hadn't been anything grand just a small ceremony with family and friends who could attend. It was during last Christmas when pretty much everyone could get together including Yuugi's parents and grandfather.

There had been no rush to get married, but after travelling with Yami the months prior, Yuugi had seen no reason why they should wait. They loved each other and with their future being so uncertain, Yuugi wanted to show the world that he belonged to Yami just as Yami belonged to him. It would just be nice to be able to settle down for real when all this mess was over and maybe just maybe they could start a family of their own.

With a sigh Yuugi stood up from his place in front of the window and made his way over to Yami. He kissed his lover on the head before making his way to the door, "I'm going to do bug my father for a while."

"Okay honey, I'll be down once I finish this." Yami replied while not looking up from the letter he was writing. He could have had the pen due all the work with magic, but sometimes things were more fun to do yourself.

Yuugi left the room after that and made his way down the stairs to the second floor which had more bedrooms and a few bathrooms. The place was much bigger than it looked on the outside and was pretty creepy. He had found out during the week that some creatures had made their homes here including a boggart or two that they were still trying to get rid of. As he reached the second floor, Yuugi stood in front of portrait that was covered up by a black curtain and the only part that could be seen was the bottom of the frame that said '_Walburga Black'._

Oh how Yuugi regretted the day he and Yami accidentally pulled that curtain back. The screams from the woman were awful and now Yuugi tried to avoid the portrait at all cost. As soon as Yuugi meant the portrait of his dead grandmother, Yuugi wanted to ripe the thing off the wall. However the woman had been smart and put a permanent sticky charm on it so no one could take it off. Not even Yuugi's magic would work as strong as it was because as the name implied the spell was permanent. The thing was just left covered up so she would leave everyone alone and it shut her up. Sometimes when he passed by it Yuugi could swear he could hear her mumbling under her breath at him, but just ignored it.

Yuugi stuck his tongue out at the portrait before continuing on his way to find his father. If he knew him, he was probably in the kitchen making lunch. Both his parents had been busy with some kind of secret work so he didn't see them as much as he liked, but if Voldermort was truly back he could understand.

It was only when he neared the kitchen that he heard a different voice behind the closed door that did not belong to his parents. After the voice spoke, his father spoke up in a reply and then his papa so someone his parents knew was in the room. For some reason the voice sounded familiar but at the moment Yuugi couldn't place it. He had no idea what they were talking about, but there was only one way to find out.

With that in mind Yuugi opened the door and entered to find not only his parents sitting at the table but someone else he knew all too well and had no idea why he was here. The name rolled off his tongue before he could stop it as he questioned the man's presence, "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here….?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>So I leave it there for now and will begin work on the next chapter. I had a goal of just explaining a little more of Yuugi's past with the place, but I promise things will start to pick up starting with the next chapter.

**Next time: **Yugi learns why Dumbledore is there, the Professor has a proposition for Yami, and the Order members begin to arrive.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **So far things are looking good and I've been able to get a chapter out once a week. Really good news is I have already typed the next three chapters so there should be no delays each week. Hopefully this can continue until the end of the story, but with holidays coming up I can't really tell. I'll be sure to keep everyone who is reading this story updated if something comes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Members of the Order**

The sight of the Hogwarts headmaster confused Yuugi greatly as he watched the professor sit with his parents. Fresh cups of brewed tea were sitting in front of them looking untouched but there if anyone wanted a drink. Yuugi knew the school year had ended a few weeks ago and with all that had happened he was sure Dumbledore would be busy but he never thought that he might come over to visit his parents. He almost began to worry if something had happened to Harry.

"It's good to see you again Yuugi," Dumbledore greeted the younger showing no signs that he had bad news, "I hear from your parents that you and Yami have been doing well for yourselves."

Yuugi nodded as he slowly approached the table and sat down, "It's good to you too professor. Yami and I have been doing well for ourselves."

"That's good to hear, your parents also told me that you had gotten married recently. Congratulation to both you and your new husband…."

"Thank you," Yuugi said with a slight blush on his face, "But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to check up on me."

Dumbledore developed a smile on his face, "You always were a sharp one and those instincts will take you far. I did have in mind to make sure both you and Yami had arrived safely but to also speak to your parents about some matters that need handling."

"Is Harry okay?" Yuugi quickly asked before anything else could be said. The boy was technically his younger brother in Yuugi's eyes if only the ministry would let his parents legally adopt him like Harry's parents had wanted. Sirius was made the boy's godfather for a reason and that's because James and Lily Potter trusted him and Remus with their son if anything had happened to them. However with Sirius being on the run and Remus being a werewolf it probably would never happen until they could clear Sirius' name. Being an adult now Yuugi could adopt Harry into the family, but he highly doubt the Ministry was going to let that happen.

At one point Yami's parents were thought of as an option to at least get the boy out of the care of his Uncle and Aunt, but Sirius knew that Amara and Aknamkanon were looked down at by the ministry just as the black family was because of their past. Even if though the two were never involved in dark magic, they would never be trusted enough to take someone like Harry into their home. The only reason the two could get rights to Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Mokuba when they were younger was because they were family, while Harry was not.

Before Yuugi's own worry over what might have happened to Harry consumed his mind, Dumbledore calmly informed him that Harry was alright and back home with his Uncle and Aunt. "Not the ideal place he wishes to be at the moment, but he is safe there." The headmaster explained to Yuugi, "We don't believe Harry is in any danger for the time being."

"Time being..?" Those words did nothing to calm Yuugi. "If it's true that the Dark Lord is back, he should be with people who can protect him. Those muggles would hand him over just to save their own hinds."

"Yuugi…" Remus spoke up reaching across the table to grab one of the hands that Yuugi had placed on the table. He gave it a gentle squeeze to get the boy to calm down, "The Dark Lord has only recently come back to power. There is a high chance he is still recovering his powers and there is no way he will send one of his followers to collect Harry. He would want to go after Harry himself. As much as he enjoys having his minions do his every beck and call, he doesn't trust them one bit."

There was no way Harry would be safe there but Yuugi couldn't argue with that. He could however ask, "How long do you think he will be safe?"

Sirius was the one to answer as he replied, "That was one of the things we were discussing with Dumbledore here. In order for us to keep the ministry at bay and also make sure Harry is safe, it is decided that a month before he is to go back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Harry will be moved here for the remainder of his vacation."

That sounded reasonable to Yuugi, but he wondered how that was going to work and he said so, "How is that going to work? Even if the Ministry doesn't believe Voldermort to be back, they probably are keeping a close eye on Harry. That's one of the reasons I went on the run when I came of age, I was sick of them trying to rule my life."

"That has already been settled." Dumbledore informed Yuugi, "A few times before the Weasley family has been allowed to bring Harry into their home over vacation. This time will be no different, but instead of going to the Burrow, Harry will come here to be with the Weasley family."

Yuugi recognized the last name from one of Harry's friends by the name of Ron. Since he was friends with Harry it was no wonder Harry would go there to visit during summer vacation. It was probably a better place than his current home situation. "How is that possible?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, before Sirius turned back to his son. "It's possible, because during this new war with Voldermort, I have offered Dumbledore to use Grimmauld place as the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters."

The youngest in the room didn't even get to question next what this Order of the Phoenix was as another voice spoke up behind him asking, "What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

All eyes turned to Yami who had appeared in the doorway only hearing Sirius's statement about the house they were living in becoming a headquarters. He made his way over to Yuugi to sit beside his husband and it was at that point Remus used his wand to bring two more cups of tea over to sit in front of his son and son-in-law.

Yami thanked Remus for the tea and took a sip, before he looked toward the older adults still waiting on an answer. He didn't appear all that interested in why Dumbledore was there in the first place mostly just curious as to what was going on.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an organized group that works behind the ministry's back to try and stop Voldermort," Remus summarized, before going on to explain, "It has been around since the first time Voldermort had appear and it disbanded after his supposed death. Sirius and I were once part of it in the years closest to its disbandment after we had just finished graduating from Hogwarts. We saw it as a chance to protect our son by helping those to get rid of Voldermort as quickly as possible."

"But of course all that mess happened at the end and our friends were killed," Sirius stated grimly staring down at his tea. "I was sent to Azkaban for crimes I did not commit while the rat that killed James and Lily was able to go on living free."

Yuugi hated seeing his father this way, but Sirius had a lot of pit up anger that probably would never go away. He was left to rot in some dungeon while his husband lost custody of their only child. But even though all those events took place, Yuugi was thankful for the events that brought them all together again. "So I take it the ministry wasn't doing much when Voldermort was around the first time?" He bravely asked.

"They were trying to stop him, but it was not a very good effort, "Dumbledore was the one to speak up this time, "The Order was formed in order to put up a real fight and try to save all those it could. We lost a lot of good members during the first war, but there are still some alive who wish to continue the fight. The ministry is blind to the truth before them and countless lives will be lost if Voldermort is not stopped."

Sirius looked to Yuugi as he said, "This is why I am offering this place to be used as the headquarters. Dumbledore has already done enough for this family and I wish to repay him in some way. Over the next few days we will be getting some visitors. Now not all will probably stay but a few will be boarding with us for the summer."

Yuugi was starting to see where he was getting at, "You mean those with families?"

Remus nodded, "The Weasley family is one of those. They were members of the order once before and are joining us again but their children who still live with them will need a safe place to stay. People close to Harry will be the first targets so Ms. Hermione Granger will also be joining the Weasley family. Some of the other order members without families can decide whether they would like to stay here or not the choice is up to them, but this place is big enough to house them all."

The youngest turned to his husband with a grin, "It's about to get a little crazy around here."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Yami agreed, "We will have to step up our cleaning efforts."

Yuugi turned back to his parents, "Yami and I will be allowed to join in on being members of the Order correct?" He was an adult after all, but he still wanted to see what his parents thought.

Of course as Yuugi thought they both looked a little uneasy about the idea, however it appeared Dumbledore had something else in mind.

"Yami," Yami turned to look at the headmaster who had called his name, "I not only come here on business to see Sirius and Remus, but there is also business I would like to discuss with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, it appears with the new school year coming up we are going to need a new Care of Magical Creatures professor…"

As soon as Yuugi heard that his attention turned to the headmaster also, "What happened to Hagrid?"

Dumbledore offered another smile to calm Yuugi's worry, "No need to worry, Hagrid is fine. He is going to be out on an assignment for most of the school year. The job is only going to be temporary for this school year, but I would like to invite Yami to take over Hagrid's class while he is away."

Eyes widen on both Yuugi and Yami not sure what to make of the news. There were all kinds of thoughts running through their heads about what this would mean. Yami had always wanted to teach and here was his chance, but it was a big responsible. Just being an assistant to Remus had been a challenge. Yuugi on the other hand was worried for other reasons. He was an adult and pretty much already graduated from school without having gone for his last year. There wasn't any law that makes wizards and witches finish school once they come of age as far as he knew. Once they could use magic legally then that was pretty much it. Schools just taught them how to control and use their magic safely. So in other words, Yuugi was no longer a student and there would be no reason for him to be able to be with Yami while he went to teach.

Sirius saw the looks on their faces and couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth, "Professor I think it best you explain the rest of your idea, before Yuugi has a panic attack."

Dumbledore knew he was quite right so he continued by saying, "And of course since Yuugi is so talented himself. I would like to invite him as Yami's assistant."

As soon as Yuugi processed that last bit that Dumbledore said, he was sold. "I love that idea," He turned to his partner, "We could teach together won't that be great?"

Yami slowly nodded, still on the bit about him landing himself a temporary teaching job. He couldn't stop the nervousness in his voice as he carefully asked, "A-Are you sure professor?"

"I'm quite positive Yami, you were an excellent assistant to Remus and I hear from your parents that you have continued your studies. I have no doubt that you will be the best professor for the job." Dumbledore had that look in his eye like he already knew Yami was going to be a big hit with the students, "I feel it takes life experience to become good at something and with Yuugi along you two will be the most liked professors on campus."

"Professor Yuugi and Professor Yami…. I like the sound of that." Yuugi tested it out with a grin as he looked to his parents, "So I take it this is your way of keeping me and Yami out of the fight."

"In a way yes, but it will help us even better because you can keep an eye on Harry," Remus told the two, "We know the boy wants to fight as much as the both of you do, but Hogwarts will be the safest place for all three of you."

Yuugi could see the logic in that so he would agree with it for now on one condition, "We'll keep an eye on Harry, but promise me that both Yami and I can sit in on meetings during this vacation and then while we are at Hogwarts you will keep us updated."

All of them could agree that they did not have a problem with that so long as Yuugi and Yami were left out of any missions. They would be official members of the Order with the assignment of protecting Harry which would be a bit of a challenge since he was a fifteen year old head strong teenager, but Yuugi liked challenges. However there was still one more matter to deal with.

Yami could feel all eyes on him as they still awaited his answer to the teaching job. It would be his big chance to make his dream come true and test out if he really wanted to teach for the rest of his life. Plus he would be doing his part to fight against Voldermort, along with help Remus and Sirius keep Yuugi out of harm's way. There were so many positives to taking the job that after a couple minutes of weighing the pros and cons, he turned to the headmaster with a smile and said, "I'll take the job."

* * *

><p>Yami never truly saw how shy Yuugi could get until Grimmauld place became alive with activity. Over the course of two weeks members of the Order would treat the front door of the home like a revolving door as some left and came back after they were finished with whatever they were doing outside in the world including the jobs he assumed they had. The only ones who did not leave were the Weasley children, Hermione and of course both himself and Yuugi. Whenever he left their room, Yuugi would take on his wolf form to sneak his way around the place without getting in people's way. They started to take their meals in their bedroom just so Yuugi felt comfortable. Remus and Sirius never questioned their son and let him do as he please so long as he stayed inside.<p>

In a way Yami could understand Yuugi's shyness because some of the order members were an odd bunch. Some they knew while others were complete strangers. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid of course were part of the order but the headmaster and McGonagall would be spending most of their time at Hogwarts getting ready for the new school year, while as mentioned before Hagrid was away on a mission for the headmaster. The few who gave both Yuugi and Yami the creeps were Alastor Moody who was an odd man, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who they found out worked at the ministry, and Mundungus Fletcher, who was a very shady man and if at all possible Yami wanted to keep Yuugi as far away from the guy as he could.

There was also the one man Yuugi hated and couldn't believe was a member of the order. A one, Severus Snape popped in and out to attend the few meetings that they already had, but most of the time stayed at Hogwarts. When Yuugi found out he was a member, he complained for hours to his parents wondering how a man like that could even be trusted. Even though they both disliked Snape also, it was Dumbledore who trusted Snape and let him become a member. There was nothing they could do.

Although there were some members of the order Yuugi did not have a problem with. The first two being Arthur and Molly Weasley who were a very kind and understanding couple with a whole lot of kids. When Yuugi and Yami found out the couple had well over seven kids it amazed Yuugi how the two still stayed sane. Three of their eldest children Bill, Charlie, and Percy had longed moved out and had jobs. While Bill and Charlie were a member of the order, Percy was not as the two found out from Arthur that he worked for the Ministry and believed in what only the minister of magic said. Bill and Charlie had yet to attend any meetings given their busy schedules, but Yami and Yuugi had a feeling it wouldn't be long before they did meet. The rest of the children were the crazy twins Fred and George, along with the youngest son Ron and the only daughter of the family Ginny. Those four were like Yuugi and Yami stuck inside the large house until the school year started. Of course there was also Hermione, who Yuugi found out had muggle parents, and thus she was bought there with the Weasley family for protection because she was friends with Harry.

There were some other members that came to and from the house, but never stayed long enough for Yuugi and Yami to fully meet them or even get to know them. However there were two members who appeared just last week for a meeting that shocked the young couple. When Amara and Aknamkanon came to Grimmauld place to attend a meeting, Yami hadn't known what to think. Of course Amara just treated it like she was visiting and that there wasn't anything serious going on. Yuugi felt sorry for his husband who had no idea his parents would be involved in something like this. Yami hated when secrets were kept from him so both of his parents were forced to come clean after that. Apparently they had been members of the originally order of the phoenix also until it disbanded. They were trying to do their own part in helping fight the Dark Lord after all that their family had done in the past. This being the main reason they were risking their lives and jobs again to make sure the Dark Lord did not win. Along with Shacklebolt, Amara and Aknamkanon were the eyes and ears in the Ministry. It was a dangerous job to be a spy in the Ministry of Magic, but someone had to do it.

All of this Order of the Phoenix bought a change in both Yuugi and Yami. They both became more closed off from everyone and mainly kept to themselves more so Yuugi than Yami. Yuugi never spoke during meetings and Yami only spoke when he was spoken to. Of course during meetings his parents were in on, Yami was a little tenser. Yuugi had a feeling, Yami did not like the idea of his parents being involved, but it was understandable. Yuugi didn't like his own parents being involved, however they had no say. Their parents were doing what they could to protect the ones they love and try to bring peace back to the wizarding world.

* * *

><p>A knock on Yuugi and Yami's bedroom door informed them that they had company that day, so Yuugi who had been lightly napping on the bed in his wolf form, slowly opening one eye to peek and see who it was. Yami took it upon himself to answer the door, since it looked like Yuugi was not going to move. Outside he found Remus standing there and as soon as the door was open fully he said, "Your father would like to see the both of you at the front door."<p>

Yami looked behind him at Yuugi, who stood up and stretched before hopping off the bed. He didn't say a word as he patted his way past Yami and Remus to head down the stairs. Remus didn't question the silence from his son as he moved back to allow Yami to follow him after he shut and locked their bedroom door. Not everyone in the house was trustworthy in Yami's eyes.

When Yuugi, Remus, and Yami reached the front door they found Sirius staying there with a young woman who was his height, with bubble gum pink hair, a light cream complexion, and her eyes an odd gray color, but with the lighting of the entry way they looked almost black. She wore baggy dark green cargo pants with boots and a purple tank top. There was an overcoat hanging from her arm meaning she had just taken it off. A suitcase was by her feet, so that meant she was there to stay, but for how long neither Yuugi nor Yami would know unless they asked.

Sirius reached down to pet Yuugi's head when the younger came up to rub against his leg letting him know he was there. The girl before them broke out into the biggest smile as she kneeled down to look Yuugi in the eye.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing…" She told Yuugi as she reached out not one bit afraid and started to scratch under Yuugi's chin.

Yuugi nearly lost his balance as one of his back legs started to twitch on its own from the treatment. This was the first time he let anyone other than Yami pet him there because of how good it felt.

Yami tried to keep his jealousy in check as he lightly glared at the woman. That was his Yuugi she was touching and if he wasn't so hell bent on not making a scene he would have kicked her out of the house the moment she touched Yuugi.

The woman stopped her scratching, but didn't move from her spot, "You have certainly grown a lot since the last time I saw you, haven't you Yuugi…"

Both Yuugi and Yami were surprised to know that she knew Yuugi was the dog and wasn't just a random house pet. Just from that statement they knew that she had met Yuugi before, however the younger couldn't figure out from where.

It's as if she sense Yuugi's confusion by the look in his eyes as she finally stood back up. She turned to Sirius with a pout, "Let me guess, you didn't tell him I was coming?"

"Well there really wasn't much time and besides he was one years old when you met him. He wouldn't remember you even if I told him who you were." Sirius defended himself.

Yuugi didn't like things being kept from him, so he shifted back to his human form to get some answers, "Should I know her?"

The woman nearly squealed in delight as she grabbed Yuugi into a bear hug and said, "The name's Nymphadora Tonks, but you can just call me Tonks. I happen to be your cousin."

"Cousin…?" Yuugi exclaimed kind of muffled by Tonks's shirt.

"Yes Yuugi, she is your cousin. The technical term would be third cousin," Remus informed him as Tonks released Yuugi from her snake like grip. "She is also a new member of the Order."

Tonks grinned as she held Yuugi at arm's length, "You were just a little thing, when I first met you. I was so bummed out when you had to move to Japan and I couldn't see you anymore. Remus though would write me letters and let me know how you were doing."

Yuugi looked back at his papa confused, but it was Sirius who answered with, "Even though she was young at the time, Tonks here is your godmother. If Solomon hadn't been alive when you were taken from us, you would have gone to live with the Tonks family."

That certainly was something new Yuugi was learning about. As he looked up at Tonks, he saw that she had to be at least around Yami's age, but just to be sure he asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty two," was the simple reply like it was nothing.

Yuugi turned to his parents in shock, "She's younger than Yami! She would have only been a child when she was made my godmother."

Sirius laughed, "It's not like she was the one who would have been raising you. She was my cousin and I saw how much she loved and wanted to protect you, so Remus and I agreed that she would be your godmother. Tonks here would have helped guide you like a sister would."

Then they witnessed Tonks's hair turned red as she said with a little venom, "But that stupid Ministry had to get in the way. Yuugi should have never been taken from Remus's care."

Now Yuugi could agree with her on that. He watched as she calmed herself down and her hair changed back to pink. It was most likely magic that was the cause, but he wondered why she would do that to her hair. Probably something he could ask her later, she was his cousin after all and he did want to know some of his family.

Tonks eyes then moved to the man standing beside Remus, "So who's the hottie?"

On second thought Yuugi didn't like her so much anymore, "That hottie is my husband."

For a moment Tonks looked between the two and then a new grin broke out on her face, "You got yourself a looker Yuugi. Congratulations, it seems all men of the black family have good taste."

Yuugi saw the way her eyes moved to Remus and he was going to say something before Sirius step in with, "Tonks, how about I show you to your room. I'm sure it was a long journey and you must be tired. We can all catch up during dinner."

"Yes that would be nice," Tonks used her wand to levitate her bag and follow Sirius without another word.

Yuugi turned to his papa looking for some answers, "She has a crush on you doesn't she?"

"It's nothing to worry about Yuugi. She used to flirt with me when she was a child, but all children have crushes. I'm pretty sure she is over me by now." Remus told Yuugi before looking toward Yami, "Although Yami is near her age, so watch your back."

The two watched as Remus left the room and then Yuugi turned to Yami. "If she lays one hand on you I will commit murder."

Yami chuckled and wrapped Yuugi up in his arms, "No woman will take me from you I can promise you that."

"Better not," Yuugi said before changing back to his wolf form and letting Yami carry him upstairs. He would give Tonks a chance for now, but only just because he just met her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>Before I get reviews asking this… There will be no Tonks bashing! She will tease Yuugi and try to act like his big sister, but she will in no way try to steal Yami. I like Tonks character even though she ended up with Remus in the books.

I didn't want to bore people going through Yuugi meeting every last member of the order, so I just put him meeting Tonks. It was a rocky start, but Yuugi hasn't gotten to know her yet. There is more to come in the next chapter…

**Next Time: **Not all too sure… Little more of Tonks and then possible Harry coming into the picture finally… I'll just leave you guys guessing what might happen next.

**Yumi: Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Time for some Yuugi and Tonks bonding, well I'm not sure if it could be called family bonding... Anyway I'll let you all be the judge of that and enjoy a new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Family**

The family room of the Black home was fairly deserted save for Sirius and his wolf of a son. Yuugi that day had gotten tired of hiding out in his room and watching his husband study every book he could find on Magical creatures. So with most of the Order members out of the house and Mrs. Weasley putting all her children including Hermione to work cleaning around the house, Yuugi was able to sneak downstairs and find his father. Sirius was hiding in the one place he refused to let Mrs. Weasley touch which was the family room. His reasoning was because of the family tree that decorated the walls. Not that he didn't trust Mrs. Weasley or her family, but from what Yuugi found was that his father wanted nothing to happen to it. It detailed years of Black family members minus a few who had been burned off the wall including Sirius.

Yuugi found the tree when he first came to live with his parents. The room had amazed him, because he was seeing his ancestry for the first time and was finally learning part of his family's past. He knew about his papa's side of the family, but not his father's side. Sirius may have not liked his family but he wasn't ashamed of them because they made him who he was. Of course Yuugi had to add his own little touches to make it feel complete to him which included putting a picture over the burn spot that used to be Sirius's face and name. Then he added branches leading off from Sirius linking him to a picture of Remus, Yuugi, and Harry. Yuugi had his own branch that linked off to a picture of his Yami. It was a fairly simple process since there wasn't a spell protecting the family tree and it was about the only thing Sirius would let Yuugi do to it.

The room itself was pretty clean, save for some dust here and there. There was a fireplace which was left unlit for now, a window that looked out onto the street, a couch which Sirius was sitting on reading the Daily Prophet, a few arm chairs, and a circular rug in the center of the room. Yuugi was laid out in his wolf form partly on the couch while his front paws and head where laid on his father's lap. It had only been a month since the Black family home became the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and Yuugi had spent more time in his wolf form then his own human form.

About the only times he wasn't a wolf was to eat because he refused to eat like dogs do and bed time when Yami refused to cuddle with him in that form. Something about it being weird holding him like that when he was his husband. Not that Yuugi could blame him because he agreed with him on that.

Anyway the day was supposed to be nice and quiet with Yuugi just relaxing with his father and spending some quality time after lunch, but fate never seemed to be on his side. The door to the room opened and closed with the arrival of someone, so Yuugi lazily looked up to see the one person he didn't want to see.

Tonks was grinning at them as she lean against the door. "Uh… Hi…"

Sirius never looked up from his newspaper as he asked, "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you always think I did something?" She questioned with a pout.

For a second he looked away from the paper to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Because your you." He then turned back to the article he was reading.

"Oh ha ha very funny Sirius…" Tonks pushed herself up off the door and walked over to sit on the floor in front of them. She then noticed the black wolf looking at her with narrowed amethyst eyes. "Sorry, didn't know you were having father and son time."

Sirius reached down to pet Yuugi's head, "Just tell me why you are here Tonks."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm here for two reasons. One is that Mrs. Weasley is about to drive me up the wall. So what if my room isn't clean, at least I'm making it comfortable for me." She got a look from Sirius that meant it better be more important than that or to get out, "Alright, Remus needs to see you in the kitchen…." She briefly looked at Yuugi and then back up to Sirius, "Alone…"

"It better not be because you did something you weren't supposed to," Sirius warned Tonks as he stood up forcing Yuugi to move from his comfortable spot. He folded the paper in half before tossing it on the side table beside the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."

Once he left the room, there developed this eerie tension as Yuugi kept his eyes narrowed on the woman in front of him even though she was all smiles. Over the course of the month she had been there, Yuugi hadn't really felt the need to get to know his cousin. She was a gifted witch as far as he could tell, but a lazy one at that. She and Mrs. Weasley were always in some type of argument because like Sirius once was, Tonks could be a bit of a joker trying to impress the teenagers in the house with her magic. Not the best influence on the twins Fred and George who were always in trouble it seemed.

Then of course Tonks although seemed harmless was a big flirt. Being close to the same age her and Yami had a lot to talk about, since to Yuugi's surprise he found out they went to school at the same time. Although they didn't social because Yami was a year ahead of her, they had things to talk about from their years at Hogwarts. Yuugi really should have seen that coming and it made him hate that he was younger than Yami by close to five years. The conversations those two had made Yuugi extremely jealous because he couldn't join in and keep Yami's attention on him. Sure there were other girls, complete strangers at that, the two had met that tried to flirt and get Yami's attention, but Tonks was being successful in stealing his man.

Yuugi normally wasn't the jealous type or so he thought, but Tonks was not his favorite person. Thus why for the past month he had been avoided any and all conversation with her. He had been putting most of his time and energy into making sure Yami knew who he was married to, which didn't seem to bother Yami one bit.

"So…how have you been?" Tonks randomly asked not really sure what to say. Between Order business and traveling back home to her parents to make sure they were still doing okay, she never really seemed to have time to sit down and get to know her cousin. Often times she felt like Yuugi was avoiding her and she didn't know why.

Yuugi snorted and turned his head away from her.

"Really is that how you are going to be?" She questioned only for him to turn his head more and face the back of the couch. "Alright Mr. Grumpy, I don't know what kind of mood you are in, but I just want to have a civil conversation with a member of my family."

Silence was all that meant her statement so she knew a different tactic was in order. So with quiet movement she moved closer to the wolf boy and reached out. Her fingers came in contact with soft fur as she slowly started to snatch behind both his ears.

Amethyst eyes popped open at the feeling and without his control his hind leg started to move on its own along with his tail starting to wag. The feeling was so good he didn't want to make her stop, but she was touching him and that was enough to force him to quickly change back to a human. He sat up and glared at her as she backed off once he was human again.

"Can we talk now?" She asked sweetly with that same smug grin on her face.

Yuugi sighed and crossed his arms as he lean back into the old outdated couch. "What do you want?"

Tonks shrugged as she lean back on her hands still sitting crossed legged. "I just wanted to hang out and talk with my cousin. It's been years since we've seen each other and you act like you don't like me."

"Well I'm probably the last person you want to talk to," He spat out a little harsher than he intended and almost regretted it when he saw the sad look come to her eyes.

"Why do you hate me?"

Yuugi looked away and really didn't want to answer that question. It was pretty obvious why he hated her and he really wished he didn't have to say it out loud. As much as he disliked her, he hated seeing people sad and this was only making things harder.

Tonks took his silence as an admission that he did hate her and she wanted to make things right, "Whatever I did, can I just say that I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to make it up to you, anything at all just name it and I'll do it."

Yuugi could hear the honesty in her voice and he wondered if it would really work. He turned to look at her so she knew he was serious when he said, "Stop talking to Yami."

The request confused Tonks greatly as she sat up and looked at her cousin, "What?"

"Stop talking to Yami."

"I heard that, but why?"

"You said you would do anything to make things right." Yuugi could already tell she hated the idea of not being able to talk to Yami, but he just had to keep them apart until him and Yami both headed off to Hogwarts in another month.

Tonks was trying to wrap her head around the request as she looked at how serious Yuugi was. He wasn't kidding one bit by his body language and voice. The little werewolf wanted her to stop talking to his husband in order to make things right between them. Something really weird was going on and before she gave up a good friendship with Yami, she wanted to know why and she told him just that.

"If you tell me what I did wrong, then I'll promise never to speak to Yami again."

Yuugi knew if he didn't tell her she wouldn't stay away from his partner, so he figured he might as well get it over with and let her know the truth, "Yami is my husband and I'm not going to let some tramp come between us." He stated bluntly ready for any reaction she was going to have except the one he didn't see coming.

She laughed. Tonks was doubled over slapping the ground laughing like he just said the funniest thing in the world. Yuugi almost wondered if she might kill herself from laughing so hard. He had been completely honest with her and she was treating it like a joke.

"Tonks I'm serious, I see the way you flirt with him. I won't let you put a wedge between us and steal my man."

Tonks was gasping for breath as she tried to calm herself down long enough to talk. It took a minute or two, but soon she was just all giggles, "You think…" She paused to let loose some more giggles, "that I'm trying to steal Yami away?"

Yuugi nodded, which caused her to go into another fit of giggles forcing him to wait until she was done. It took a couple of minutes but soon she was taking some deep breath to control her breathing again. Once she was good, she looked up at him with a smile, "Yuugi, I don't think you realize how much Yami adores you." He raised an eyebrow up at her as a sign to go on so she added, "Whenever we hang out and talk, you are all he can talk about. If I didn't know any better I would think he has an obsession for you."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

Tonks nodded, "Look, Yami may be hot looking, but he is far from my type. Plus I'm not the kind of girl who would try to steal someone else's man. If I was then I would… and please don't take this the wrong way, but I would probably be trying to break your father and papa up."

Yuugi had seen the way she looked at his papa and he didn't like it just like he didn't like her spending so much time with Yami. "So you like my papa?"

"In a way yes, I always did go after older men, but I've started to get over my silly crush. Your father and papa are so happy together I could never bring myself to try and tear them apart. Plus by doing that I would be hurting my godson and there is no way I could live with myself if I did that. Remus will forever be out of my reach and hopefully one day I find a man good enough for me that I want to marry one day." Tonks admitted to Yuugi hoping to clear the air so she could be friends with her cousin. Things had been so much easier when they were children, but sadly those years were gone. "I'm really sorry if you thought I was trying to take Yami from you. It was just nice to have someone else in the house near to my age. I don't have many friends anymore as most have lost touch with me. Yami has made me feel welcomed in this place."

Yuugi really hated himself more than anything at that moment. He should have been more like Yami and tried to make Tonks feel welcomed. He couldn't do anything else but say, "I'm sorry I thought so badly of you."

"There must be a reason besides jealousy that caused all these emotions of hatred toward me." Tonks guessed since she didn't know him all that well.

Yuugi blushed when he realized how insecure he had been that whole month. "You are the first girl that I know that isn't family that Yami has gotten close to. I've been pretty sure Yami was gay, but he's never full out said it or anything. As far as I know he never had any past relationships because of his family and was only close to his cousins who were like brothers to him. I guess when I saw how close you two were getting that, he would decide marrying me was a mistake and leave me."

"It's a normal feeling and I think you should tell Yami about this," Tonks suggested as she got up and bravely sat on the couch next to him. "I remember him telling me that he left his family and followed you to Japan just to be with you after only knowing you for so little of time. He was in love with you the minute he met you."

"Yeah he told me that before. I used to think love at first sight wasn't real until I met him." Yuugi looked up at her and started to feel good about himself. Sure he had friends who he could write to and family who was there for him, but Yami had been the only other person he could really sit down and talk with about how he was feeling. It would be a while before he would be able to shake this guilt of what he thought of his cousin. "I know saying sorry will never make up for the month I have been avoiding you, but I still want to ask and see if we can start over."

Tonks grinned down at him as she pulled him into a bear hug, "There is no need to ask. I just want the chance to get to know the man my little cousin has become. It's still hard to believe you're already eighteen and married."

Yuugi was safely able to escape her breathtaking clutches before he said, "We were going to wait a few years but after being engaged for about a year, we figured we would just go ahead and get married. It was so romantic too, because we got married on the same day he proposed to me." He quickly went digging for his wallet and showed her the wedding photo he kept close to him of them kissing in front of the Christmas tree. "Now every Christmas we get to celebrate our anniversary too."

"You two are just so adorable. He better continue to take good care of you or he won't have to worry about your parents getting a hold of him." Tonks pointed out and Yuugi had a feeling she wasn't kidding either. "But other than that, I want to…."

She paused in her sentence as they heard the door open and looked behind them to see Yami at the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him before making his way over to Yuugi. The younger happily let Yami take a seat behind him, before Yuugi moved back and made himself comfortable in Yami's lap.

"It's good to see you two spending time together," Yami said as he wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist, "I hope I wasn't interrupting a family moment."

Tonks shook her head, "Not at all your family too, plus Yuugi and I were just finally have a moment where we can sit down and get to know each other. Right Yuugi…?"

Yuugi knew she was just being nice and he wasn't one to keep secret from his husband, so with a sigh he said, "In a way yes, but there's something I need to tell you."

"You were avoiding Tonks because you thought she was a man stealing tramp," Yami pretty much summed it up like he had been in the room with them the whole time.

Not only was Yuugi surprised but Tonks as well as Yami smirked at the two, "Look I know my husband like an open book. I can see the signs when he is upset about something, but I was just waiting to see if he would finally realize his mistake on his own."

Yuugi turned and punched Yami in the shoulder, "Meany!"

Yami chuckled not in the least bit hurt by the punch, "I can't believe you would think I would leave you for someone else. I'm not that kind of guy Yuugi and besides I would probably have everyone in this house and my own family hating my guts if I hurt you."

"Still why didn't you say anything…?"

Yami lean in close and said in Yuugi's ear, "Because I couldn't help but love all that extra attention I was getting."

While Yuugi blushed to nearly the same color as Yami's eyes, Tonks was trying to muffle her laughs with her hand. The youngest of the three was completely embarrassed now by his action.

"Uh…well… you see," Yuugi shuttered before he finally gave up and simply asked, "Are you done studying for the day?"

Yami nodded even though Yuugi's couldn't see it, "I needed a little break so I went to the kitchen to grab a snack, but Remus and Sirius were having a discussion with a few other order members. I figured I try and find you until they were done."

"Discussion with order members…" Tonks wondered out loud since she was a member and wasn't told about it. Even Yuugi and Yami were considered members but they were in here with her. "Why would they hold a meeting without all the members?"

Yuugi shrugged, "Maybe it's just something small they didn't want to bug everyone else with." He only paid half attention in any of the meetings since most of the time it was about giving other members missions they needed to go on. Yuugi and Yami were never given anything to do besides get ready for the upcoming school year.

Tonks stood up causing both boys to give her a questioning glaze. She headed straight for the door while saying, "I hate when people keep secrets so I'm going to go find out what is going on…."

Just as she was about to open the door, the door opened on its own nearly hitting her in the face. Sirius jumped a little as he nearly ran into Tonks, "Oh sorry I didn't realize you were about to leave…." He apologized as he stepped into the room, "Remus needs to speak with you in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Could you please not question it and just go…" Sirius sounded tired all of a sudden when he was in a great mood before he went to that meeting.

Tonks looked like she was about to try and question it again, but one look from Sirius and she was leaving the room without another word. Sirius closed the door behind her and then made his way over to the couch. He took up where Tonks had been sitting with a sigh.

"You have bad news…" Yuugi stated just from reading his father's body language. The wolf side of him could tell something was off about his father and he hated seeing him upset.

"It's not as bad as you think, it's just something has happened…"

"What is it?" Yuugi urged on knowing that his father was going to tell him.

"Since I know you won't let this go," Sirius turned his head to look at his son and son-in-law before he told them what he had just found out, "There was an indecent with Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>Well he was mentioned, but Harry didn't quite make it into this chapter. I changed and started to focus more on Tonks and Yuugi repairing and starting a friendly relationship. Might have some more moments between those two, but gotten focus on other things first….

**Next Time: **Harry will appear! He will be joining the story along with a few brotherly moments between him and Yuugi.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Small Note (Information about updates in the message below)**

**Sakura: **Thanks to all those who have been reviewing! I don't have many who review to each chapter, but a few reviewers is better than none and I know there are some out there who just love to read without reviewing. So really I should be saying thanks to everyone who is reading this story and loves it. Anyway I have some important news about updates. As we all know the holidays are here and that means everyone will be busy with shopping, family, and other things. I've tried my best to update every week, but that may be changing for the month of December. Things were going good, but my hours at my job have picked up big time and I barely have time anymore to get on my computer and type up the chapters. I want to be able to deliver the best chapters I can without rushing so there may be a few weeks where I don't update. I just wanted to give out a little message about it encase one week for some reason there is no new chapter from me. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story and even if updates slow down I will get them out when I can. Thanks for understanding and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five <strong>

**Little Brother**

"What do you mean he could get kicked out of Hogwarts?" Yuugi exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the kitchen table. He quickly gained the attention of everyone in the room for the small meeting including Mrs. Weasley who had been trying to make some snacks for everyone.

After Sirius had informed Yuugi that there had been an incident with Harry, the younger had started to question his father about it leaving him no time to answer each question. Frustrated that his father could not answer fast enough, Yuugi stormed out of the family room in search of his papa. Yami and Sirius were left to chase after him to stop him from doing something stupid.

Remus and the select members of the order who were called to the meeting had been surprised when Yuugi barged into the room demanding answers. At first Remus had tried to talk Yuugi down and get him out of the room however the little werewolf would have none of that. He refused to leave and wanted to be told the truth of what the hell was going on.

Given Yuugi was a member of the order and he was an adult, they were pretty much forced to let him into the meeting. There Yuugi learned about everything that was happening that they had tried to keep quiet about from him.

As told in a letter from Dumbledore, Harry used magic outside of school grounds and was at risk of being expelled from the school. It wasn't just magic use that had him in trouble, but that Harry's muggle cousin had seen him and he had used a pretty powerful spell. Of course, the headmaster couldn't go into full details through a letter, but there was to be a hearing at the ministry of magic to determine what to do. For now Harry was suspended until farther notice.

After hearing all of that Yuugi couldn't help his little outburst since it was not right for them to do that. He didn't know the full story, but he knew Harry would only use magic if he had to and most likely to protect himself.

"Yuugi, Dumbledore will appear at the hearing with Harry." Remus tried to assure his son, "This case will be thrown out and Harry will be able to return to Hogwarts in the fall."

"Oh yeah right like the Ministry of magic will play fair with something like this," Yuugi couldn't help letting his anger get the best of him. "They hate us and will do anything to make our lives miserable."

Yami reached over and grabbed one of Yuugi's hands. By 'us' he knew Yuugi meant Harry, Yuugi's own parents, himself, and possible even Yami's family. They had all been mistreated by the ministry of magic because the ministry feared them. Although with seeing his lover like this Yami knew they had a right to be scare, because if Yuugi had anything to say about this, then they weren't going to back down anymore.

"When is this hearing?" Yuugi questioned next before anyone could say anything else.

Remus shook his head, "You don't need to worry about that. You won't be going to the hearing."

Yuugi growled, "Why the hell not?"

"Yuugi, don't forget you are wanted by the ministry so they can keep their eyes on you." Sirius spoke up reminding Yuugi why both he and Yami had been on the run. "If you just walked into the ministry of magic, there's no guarantee they are going to want to let you leave."

"I like to see them try to keep me prisoner," Yuugi snorted, he knew the ministry could try but he wouldn't let them.

Yami knew enough was enough so he stood up and tugged on Yuugi's hand, "Come on Yuugi, you got your answers, now let's go."

Yuugi looked up at his husband in shock, "What do you mean… wait… Yami seriously stop!" He dug his feet into the ground, but his partner was much stronger than he looked and was easily pulling his husband out of the room.

By the time Yami let go of his hand they were both out of the room and the door shut behind them. Yuugi set a glare on his face as he looked up at Yami, "What was the big idea doing that?"

Yami was unfazed by the glare, "Because things were getting out of hand and it was obvious the more you heard the more pissed off you would become."

"So... the ministry has no right to be doing this. I have every right to go with Harry to that hearing and give them a piece of my mind."

"Listen to yourself!" Yami shouted causing Yuugi to fall silent, "I know the ministry has done your family wrong, but you can't forget that they also want to get their hands on you. If you go to that hearing and go so far as to threaten them, they will have you locked up. You are either with the ministry or you keep your mouth shut and pretend everything is fine."

Yuugi felt like a child being scolded by his parent for doing something wrong. He knew Yami was right, but it didn't hurt any less to have Yami yelling at him. Normally he could give people a chance if he didn't really know them, but he knew the power the ministry had and knew that if Harry didn't have the right people stand up for him he could be expelled. His own father wasn't given a fair chance to defend himself and he ended up in Azkaban for crimes he did not commit. There was no telling what might happen to Harry.

As soon as he saw the tears in Yuugi's eyes, Yami felt like hitting himself in the head. He knew Yuugi's past and he knew Yuugi cared for Harry like a little brother, but he needed his lover to think before he acted. There was no way Yami was going to let Yuugi get himself locked up. Because if he did that, Yami would probably ended up doing something stupid to try and break him out, "Look I'm sorry…"

Yuugi shook his head as he wiped at the tears before they fell, "No your right, I'm not thinking clearly…" He pushed past Yami only for the taller male to pull him back into a hug, "Let me go."

Yami held on tighter as he buried his face in Yuugi's hair, "Not a chance, I'm not letting you walk away until I know things are alright between us."

"B-But were f-fine…" Yugi tried to say as he felt the tears come faster. It wasn't long before he gave up and turned in Yami's arms to bury himself in the warm embrace. They stood like that for what felt like forever with no one bugging them as the others remained in their meeting.

It wasn't until Yami heard movement upstairs that he knew Hermione or the Weasley children may come down to try and spy on the meeting. Some may have not thought he and Yuugi noticed things but they did. He had tried plenty of times with Bakura and Marik to try and listen in on some of his parents conversations when he was younger so he knew of most of the tricks.

There was no way Yuugi would want to be seen like that, so with quick thinking Yami held on tightly to Yuugi as he apparated from the hallway into their bedroom. Once in the safety of their room, Yami picked his tired little werewolf up and placed him gently on the bed. Of course being upset Yuugi refused to let go of Yami, so his husband was forced to lay by his side and hold him, although Yami never did complain. They stayed like that until the sun started to set and Sirius came to the door to check up on them with dinner.

Yami was the one to open the door and let his father-in-law in since Yuugi made no move to come out from under the warm covers. Sirius walked in and took one look at his son before going to place the food that Mrs. Weasley made on the desk.

"There's no reason to be upset about all this Yuugi." Sirius told his son.

"I'm not upset…" The response was muffled by the covers pulled over Yuugi's head but the other two in the room heard him just fine.

Yami sighed, "He's pissed like all of us are over the choices of the ministry. He wants to do something about it but knows that he can't."

"Believe me even I want to do something but I can't since I would be found out and sent back to Azkaban," Sirius stated as he approached the bed, "But we can do things in our own way to help Harry."

Yuugi peeked his head out, "Like what?"

"Be there for him and let him know it's not a losing battle." Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing, "Dumbledore isn't going to let Harry be expelled over a simple matter of using magic outside of school grounds and in front of his muggle cousin. The ministry is only going crazy over this because of who Harry is and they'll try and use him as an example to all other students who think they can break the rules."

Yuugi had sit up by that point and could agree with his father, "I bet Harry wasn't trying to use magic to break the rules."

Sirius nodded, "And that's probably what happened and if anything else Dumbledore will prove that." He patted his son on the shoulder before he stood back up. "Your papa and a few of the other members went to go collect Harry tonight instead of waiting around. I'm sure he would like to see some familiar faces when he steps through that door."

Yuugi knew what his father was hinting at as he watched the man leave the room and Yami closing the door behind him. "Do you really think Harry would be happy to see me?"

"I'm not sure, you wrote to him on our travels didn't you?" Yami asked as he went to see what Mrs. Weasley had cooked that night. It once again appeared to be some kind of both with vegetables and bread to dip into it. Not the kind of meal Yuugi would enjoy, so Yami was probably going to have to go back downstairs and cook something else for him.

"I did but our letters kind of stop after he started the new school year last year. I guess we both got so busy with our lives that we failed to stay in touch." Yuugi looked out the window at the night sky, "Maybe it's best to let him get settled in before we see him."

Yami brought Yuugi's bowl of both to him and said, "The choice is yours to make. If you feel that is best then we can wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow would be good, after the day I've had I'm not feeling my best," Yuugi took one sip of the both and nearly sip it back out, "Seriously can this woman not put meat in her soups."

Yami chuckled and took the bowl away, "I guess if I must, I'll go fetch my lovely werewolf some meat to go with his meal."

A smile finally made its way onto Yuugi's face as he thanked Yami and then watched him leave the room. The young adult then lay back down and continued to stare out the window of his room letting his thoughts of the day run around in his head.

* * *

><p>After a filling meal that Yami was able to quickly whip up behind Mrs. Weasley's back, Yuugi was lounging on the bed with Yami. The older male was sitting against the headboard of the bed with a book in hand that he was reading and Yuugi was laid out beside him as a wolf. Yami's hand was messaging Yuugi's head nearly putting the little werewolf to sleep.<p>

However ears perked up quickly and Yuugi was at attention as he could hear three floors down the front door opening. He listened carefully as he heard many pairs of footsteps walking the hallway toward the kitchen and then as the last few entered the house the front door was shut again. Most of the people entering the home were moving with swiftness while one pair moved a little unsure. It was fairly obvious the order members were back and Harry had finally arrived. The boy was probably beyond confused about where he was at.

"Are they here?" Yami asked not taking his eyes off his book. He had felt Yuugi perk up and knew he could hear something Yami could not.

Yuugi shifted back into a human so he could talk to Yami normally, "I hear them downstairs."

"You could still go see him if you want to."

"I'm not sure…"

Yami paused from his reading to look up at his partner, "You know you want to go say hi, so just go and do it."

Instead of doing what his partner suggested, Yuugi simply laid back down with his head on Yami's lap, "No I'll just wait until in the morning."

It was a losing battle honestly so Yami gave up and went back to his book. As much as he was sure Yuugi wanted to go and see Harry, he could also tell Yuugi was scared. So of course Yuugi's stubborn side would come out and he could be as stubborn as a mule.

Even though the younger had no intentions of going downstairs to see his little brother, Yuugi still kept his ears open and listened carefully to see what was happening. Ignoring the other conversations going on in the house and the creaks from the building itself, Yuugi listened as Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry and spoke with him briefly. Once she was done, she ushered him away from the kitchen and toward the stairs informing him where his room was. Only one pair of footsteps started up the stairs meaning Mrs. Weasley had left Harry to find the room on his own as she went back to the kitchen.

Curiosity started to get the best of Yuugi as he listened closely to when Harry entered the room only to get surprised by Hermione. She was probably hugging him or something, but Harry didn't seem too thrilled about it. It seemed like a normal conversation between friends until Yuugi heard the hurt in Harry's voice as he spoke about not hearing from them in months. This made Yuugi feel even worst, but his friends should have at least written to him.

Yami jumped in surprise when Yuugi shifted back to a wolf and jumped off the bed. He pushed the door open with his nose and left the room. Once Yami got over his initial shock, a smile made its way onto his face as he put his book to the side and followed after Yuugi. He knew it wouldn't be long before his Aibou would want to see Harry.

The smaller wolf traveled down to the second floor and easily found the room the three were in since the door was still opened. He poked his head in just as he heard Hermione say, "Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."

"Dumbledore said that…" Harry looked toward his friends both hurt and confused. It not only confused the teen aged wizard, but Yuugi also since to him it would seem like Harry would need to know what's going on.

On his way down Yuugi had continued to hear their conversation as Ron and Hermione explained to Harry where he was at and how this place was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He recalled his papa had gone along to collect Harry so why didn't he let the young wizard know anything. It appeared that Harry was being kept in the dark even more so than Yuugi. No letters from his friends and then not being told about anything. It was really obvious Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry out of everything if at all possible.

"But why would he want to keep me in the dark…?" Harry continued to question more to himself as he tried to figure it out, "Maybe I could help… After all I'm the one who saw Voldermort return… I'm the one who fought him…I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

It was after that statement that everyone including Yuugi and Yami jumped as the famous twins Fred and George appeared on either side of Harry with grins on their faces. "Harry…" Fred said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We thought we heard you down here," George spoke up or was that Fred. Yuugi couldn't tell since they looked so much alike and acted the same.

"Don't bottle it up though mate… Let it out," Fred or George said although they didn't sound serious about it as they both sat on the bed that Harry stood in front of. Harry had moved off to the side away from the two.

"Anyway if your done shouting," One of the twins said as his other finished with, "Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?"

The three fifteen year olds looked confused, but both Yuugi and Yami had an idea of what those two had planned. "Gonna try and listen in again?" Yami questioned getting everyone's attention in the room. He was pretty sure after the other members had gone to collect Harry that they would be holding another meeting. Of course Yuugi and Yami were not told about this and that's probably because they didn't want them in on this meeting.

Yuugi shifted back and smiled at them, "Have room for two more?" He asked letting them know they weren't there to get them in trouble. His attention shifted to Harry to see his reaction to him being there and it was to his surprise he didn't look hurt at all. The young wizard looked happy despite the news he just got before their meeting.

Fred and George apparated out of the room most likely to get whatever listening device they had ready while Ron and Hermione moved past the two in the doorway to leave the room. Yami followed close behind them leaving Yuugi and Harry alone for the moment.

"Sorry I haven't been in touch," Yuugi apologized right off, but was even more shocked when Harry waved it off.

"Your father wrote to me during my fourth year and explained that you were on the run just as much as he was. I would have hated it if you got caught because of letters we were sending to each other." Harry said letting Yuugi know there were no hard feelings.

That was a weight off Yuugi's chest as he closed the distance between them and gave who he considered his little brother a hug. The hug was brief but it still had Yuugi feeling good when he pulled back and looked up at the taller wizard, "Have you grown more?"

"Unless you have shrunk, I guess so." Harry joked causing Yuugi to chuckle.

"It really is nice to see you again Harry," Yuugi confessed as they started out the door to join up with the others.

Harry could agree with him there, "It's good to see you also. Remus didn't say anything about you being here so it's a bit of a shock. Are you and Yami still together?"

Yuugi nodded as they walked down the hallway toward the stairs, "Yeah we got married last Christmas. It would have been nice if you could have been there."

"It's no big deal, but your parents were able to come didn't they?"

"Yeah they couldn't stay long but they were at least able to give me away at my own wedding. The wedding had more of Yami's side there than mine, but I didn't care as long as it was people I care about."

"That's the most important part," Harry commented as they reached the others who had gathered around at the stairs. They were all peeking over the railing and listening to a…ear?

Yuugi approached Yami and got a better look and sure enough Fred or George had an ear in his hand with a string attached to it. He looked over the railing and saw the string went all the way down to the first floor and there hanging at the other end was another ear. Since Yuugi knew the layout of the house, he knew that the kitchen door was right about there and sure enough as voices downstairs were talking, the voices could be heard clear as day through the ear Fred or George was holding. Of course Yuugi didn't need that ear to hear the conversations with his hearing.

Nobody spoke as the voice started up and it sounded like Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Sirius were clearly not in agreement over something. The voices were hushed downstairs since they knew the children were right on the floor above them but with the ear the twins had they were hearing everything.

"_If anyone has a right to know its Harry," _Remus spoke up which had all their attentions.

"_If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know Voldermort was back," _Sirius pointed out, "_He's not a child Molly."_

"_He's not an adult either… He's not James, Sirius_." Molly argued.

"_He's not your son_."

"_He's as good as, who else has he got?"_ Molly questioned without thinking and this conversation was starting to sound more like a custody battle than a meeting.

"_He's got me,"_ Sirius bit back sounding slightly pissed off by this point. If everything had gone right Yuugi knew his parents would have taken Harry in and honestly even if Sirius went to Azkaban, Remus could have gotten custody if the ministry stopped treating werewolves like they weren't people. All of it was just completely messed up.

"_How touchingly paternal Black, perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon just like his godfather."_ None other than Severus Snape spoke up causing Yuugi to growl and Harry to look at him.

"Snape's in the order?" Harry whispered to which Yuugi sadly nodded.

"Didn't know he was going to be here today though," Yuugi whispered back wanting to go down there and bite that no good wizard for saying such a thing. His father was a good man, but of course there was one person who would defend Sirius until the end.

"_Now you stay out of this, Snivellus," _Remus growled out. Yuugi knew if Snape knew what was best for him he would back off from insulting a werewolf's mate.

The conversation was sure to get more interesting but a tug on the string made all of them look down to see none other than Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, trying to play with the ear. Hermione hissed and tried to tell her cat no while also not letting the adults down below find out they were listening in to their conversation. Sadly it wasn't long before the ear was popped off the string and Crookshanks carried it off.

Fred and George glared at Hermione and said, "We hate your cat."

Yuugi shrugged, he could still hear a bit of arguing down below, but nothing really interesting, "I think the meetings about to end anyway."

It was as if he could read minds as they heard the kitchen door open and slam shut again. Someone walked away at a brisk pace, but it wasn't into their line of vision. After that more footsteps were heard moving around and when they looked down they could see Mrs. Weasley walking toward the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione started down the stairs first to greet her since it looked like she was about to come get them anyway.

"Well we'll be eating down in the kitchen," She informed them with a smile despite the conversation that they just heard. Once she said that sentence her twins appeared behind her scaring the crap out of her. She turned to whack at them and started yelling at them about using magic even though they were adults now.

Yuugi watched as the twins hurried off into the kitchen behind her and once they were out of her sight she did a complete three sixty and had a smile back on her face as he said to Harry, "You hungry Harry?"

Harry didn't get to say anything as Mr. Weasley walked up behind his wife and put an arm around her, "You sure you're alright Harry? Gave us quite a terror..."

Of course Harry didn't get to reply to either of them as Sirius and Remus came up behind the two gaining his attention. Yuugi couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he watched Harry move past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to embrace his godfather. It was truly a happy occasion, although Yuugi wished they could have all been together under different circumstances.

Yuugi grabbed his partner's hand and started to pull him back up the stairs and when Yami gave him a questioning glance about it, he simply say, "Let's give them some time together." Besides they had already eaten before everyone else like they always did because Yuugi didn't like eating at the table with everyone.

Yami didn't argue with Yuugi as the two quietly went back up the stairs and to their room. There was still plenty of time for them to hang out with Harry and Yuugi's parents before the school year started, but for now Yuugi wanted to give Harry a chance to be with his godfather.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>Not much interaction between Harry and Yuugi, but that is being reserved for the next chapter. Oh and that little scene with the ear and them listening in on the conversation for those that don't remember that was in the movie. I loved the argument between Molly and Sirius. Sadly Snape had to give his two cents and I wasn't even sure if Remus spoke during that part so I gave him a part. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, not much excitement yet but it will come.

**Next Time: **Harry and Yuugi spend some time together as Harry prepares for his hearing at the ministry. Also the teens along with Yami and Yuugi prepare to board the train to Hogwarts.

**Yumi: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **I was so close to not making it this week with this update, but I managed it somehow. So please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Sibling Bonding**

The morning sun rose with a new day and most of the occupants in number 12 Grimmauld place were already up for the day. That included the youngest couple in the house, who had already enjoyed their own breakfast made by Sirius and were now lounging around in their room while the others were probably just now sitting down for breakfast in the kitchen. When his meal was finished Yuugi parked his butt on his favorite bench and sat looking out the window. Cars and people passed by having no clue that there was a house full of wizards on this street.

Yami was laid back on their bed shuffling through the Daily Prophet that he managed to get from Remus who wanted it back when he was done with it. Not really one for reading the newspaper all the time, but since they came to live there, there really wasn't much to do besides read. They couldn't go outside and if they were to leave their room, they would be given a list of chores from Mrs. Weasley which neither of them wanted.

"Anything interesting…?" Yuugi asked as he watched a young couple walking their dog.

"Not in the least unless you like gossip and made up stories that are never true. I mean how can people read this knowing the ministry is just lying to them."

Yuugi chuckled, "It's how the ministry works. They want to keep people in the dark and try to make us all believe we live in this perfect world."

"Perfect world…. Bunch of rubbish is what it is." Yami said as he folded the newspaper up. He stood up off the bed and approached his partner. Looking out the window at the perfectly beautiful day he sighed, "What I wouldn't give to go outside and take a walk."

"We used to do that all the time when we lived with Grandpa," Yuugi said with a smile reliving happy memories before all this trouble came along.

"Have you heard from him?"

Yuugi shook his head, "Not since the last letter I got a month ago. I probably should write him a new letter to see how he is doing. It won't be long before we are off to Hogwarts and then we might not have any time to sit down and relax."

Yami kissed the top of Yuugi's head, "I don't think that will happen…" He turned when he heard the knock on their door before going to answer it.

They weren't all that surprised when they found Harry standing outside the door and he looked slightly unsure until he saw Yami's face. "Oh good I was worried I might have had gone to the wrong room," He confessed as he looked past Yami toward Yuugi, "I didn't see either of you at breakfast."

Yuugi waved him in, "We normally eat in our room since it can get crowded in the kitchen during meal times."

"Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if I were to try something like that," Harry said with a chuckle and they all knew it would be true. She was a major mother hen and on top of everything, but with all her children it was no surprise.

Yami held up the newspaper in his hand and said, "I'm gotta drop this off to Remus." Before either of them could say a word about it, Yami had left the room closing the door behind him.

"He didn't have to leave," Harry said as he looked toward the door.

Yuugi shrugged, "I guess he figured we might want to hang out together just the two of us. It has been a while since we have seen each other."

Harry could agree with him there, "I missed having you two around during my fourth year. It wasn't the same at Hogwarts," He told Yuugi truthfully which made Yuugi feel a little bit guilty about skipping out on his last year at Hogwarts.

"I would have gone, but there wasn't much else I could learn at Hogwarts," Yuugi confessed, "Yami and I just felt we needed to get away for a while."

"Wish I could do that," Harry mumbled more to himself but Yuugi had heard it and just let it go. One day Harry would get his chance to be free of all this Voldermort business and hopefully be able to live his life how he wanted to.

The younger wizard looked around the room as he approached the bed and took a seat on it. "Nice room you have here. It looks much better than some of the other rooms in this place."

"Thanks it took what felt like forever to get it cleaned up. My father gave me this room because it used to be mine."

"Really..?"

Yuugi nodded, "It's a rather long story, but at one point Sirius wanted to reconnect with his mother. She made this room for me however I never even got to stay the night in it."

"Okay, now you have my attention. What happened?" Harry asked curious to know the story, "I mean if you want to tell me. Sirius already told me this was his parent's place, but he didn't tell me much."

"Well there not very good memories," Yuugi warned him before he said, "I don't know much about my dad's relationship with his parents just that they didn't like each other. It got worse when he got involved with my papa and then I came along while they were still teenagers. It was after his father and brother died that my grandmother got in touch with him wanting to reconnect and meet me."

"So I'm guessing Sirius agreed…"

"He did even though my papa didn't like it. In the end Sirius found out after he got here that her real plan was to have Voldermort kill Remus and I would be handed over to him to use in his evil plans. Thus Sirius would be free and my grandmother could have her only son back."

Harry's eyes widen at that, "So it's true what they say about the Black family being big supporters of Voldermort."

"It's a sad truth and although my grandmother was never a death eater I was told, she did believe in the cause of ridding the world of everyone but pure bloods."

"Still she was bat crazy to try to trade her own grandson for her son's loyalty back."

"The Black family was full of crazies," Yuugi said thinking back to the family tree he had looked over not too long ago, "There is so much inbreeding to keep the blood line pure and those who married someone of not pure blood were kicked out. Although in my father's case he did marry another pure blood, but papa is a werewolf."

Harry recalled Yuugi telling him that Remus's family came from the Mutou blood line, "So by marriage Sirius bought in other pure blood line."

Yuugi nodded, "There are a good few pure blood families connected to the Black family. A few I was shocked to find out were the Malfoys and the Weasleys."

"Okay the Malfoys I could see, but Ron's family?"

"Yeah, my father said Arthur was a second cousin or something along those lines, but the Weasley family has been seen as a disgrace for being muggle lovers. So most of the Black family pretends they don't exist..."

"Harsh…"

Yuugi could agree, "The only family that had yet to join the Black Family line was the Sennen family. They are considered the oldest pure blood family still around."

"That is until your marriage to Yami," Harry reminded Yuugi with a smile.

Yuugi looked down at the ring on his finger, "Kind of strange how fate works out. I never did care about pure blood stats, but wouldn't you know I would be the lucky one to combine the Sennen and Black families together."

"If only everyone had that state of mind. There is nothing wrong with not being a pure blood."

Harry and Yuugi both jumped and looked toward the doorway to see Yami had come back. The older wizard shut the door behind him before making his way over to Yuugi. His husband moved over to make room for him as Yami said to Harry, "I overheard Sirius and Remus talking about your hearing at the ministry. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah and it's still a couple days away. I wish Dumbledore could take care of it without me."

"Just don't let them twist your words around," Yuugi said offering some friendly advice, "Speak what truly happened and let Dumbledore handle the rest. Those people at the ministry are conniving and will do what they can to make it look like you did everything wrong."

"By the way, what really did happen?" Yami asked curious to know what the big deal was with Harry using a little bit of magic outside of school.

"Dudley and his so called gang of friends were harassing me at the local park and that's when these dementors showed up. We all ran but one caught up with me and Dudley. It was attacking him so I used a patronus charm to save his ass from getting his soul sucked out." Harry summarized for them keeping the story short.

Yuugi eyes widen when he heard that, "But I thought dementors were the guardians to Azkaban. What would they be doing out there?"

Yami shrugged, "It truly is strange and that must be why the ministry wants this hearing with Harry. They probably don't believe it's possible for a dementor to be out there for Harry to fight against."

"Just one more thing to hate about them, they don't believe anything us common wizards say." Yuugi commented on and they all knew it was true.

Harry was enjoying spending time with Yuugi and Yami, but he knew soon his friends would start to wonder where he had disappeared to, "I know it won't be long before I go back to school, but while I'm here can we try to hang out together. Hermione and Ron are great friends to be with and all, but it's just their not…"

"Family…" Yuugi said for Harry knowing what he was trying to say, "Yeah, but I should go ahead and let you know that we will be going with you to Hogwarts."

Harry wasn't sure if he believed Yuugi's words or not. "Are you two really returning?"

Yami nodded, "Dumbledore has offered me a teaching position and both Yuugi and I agreed it would be a good opportunity for me."

"It's more to keep Yami and me out of the fight with Voldermort, but I'm not complaining." Yuugi explained to Harry.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Harry confessed as he looked toward Yami while standing up to take his leave, "What will you be teaching? It would be awesome if you were teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"I'm not sure myself just yet, Dumbledore said that he would get back to me on that." Yami lied so smoothly that Yuugi couldn't tell.

Harry couldn't tell either as he said, "Well hopefully this school year will be better than the last few I have had." He left the room after that to go find his friends leaving Yuugi and Yami alone once more.

As soon as the teen was gone, Yuugi turned on Yami, "Why did you lie to him?"

"It will be a nice little surprise, besides I don't know if Dumbledore wants anyone truly knowing Hagrid is not going to be there this year."

Yuugi hadn't thought of that, "I didn't think of that, but I do wonder who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Papa told me Moody wouldn't be returning after what happened last time so Dumbledore should be on the lookout for a new professor."

"Whoever it is, hopefully things will go smoothly for the students. Last thing they need is a bad professor." Yami said knowing the school had been going through a lot of Dark Arts professors and there probably weren't many people who would want the position.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami cuddling up to his partner, "You would be excellent for the job. The students loved you when you were just an assistant."

Yami smiled as he lifted Yuugi's chin and kissed his husband, "Thank you, maybe one day I will be offered the position once I prove myself a little more."

After the last few years the two really did pray that this year would be a little nicer on the students so they could focus on their education and not the craziness that would surely be happening outside of the school.

* * *

><p>The weeks went by much faster it felt like and before long the new school year was upon them. The teens were all downstairs eating their breakfast with the adults besides Yuugi and Yami who still took their meals in their room. Of course they were already done with their meals and were finishing packing the last of the things they would need.<p>

Yuugi was trying to fold and put some of his shirts neatly in his trunk but that was a battle in itself as all morning a certain cat had been fighting with him. He glared at the creature that decided it wanted to mess with his stuff and not its masters. "Seriously Yami, your cat is out to get me."

Yami turned to see the two in a glaring contest and laughed, "You've said that every day since my parents bought him here a week ago. Sphinx just wants to play."

"Yeah right, can you at least please put him in his carrier until I'm done?" Yuugi asked nicely as he booted the cat off his stuff.

Sphinx hissed at Yuugi before running over to Yami who picked him up and started to pet him. Yami gave his pet a kiss on the head, before he put Sphinx in his carrier for a morning nap. "You two are going to have to learn to get along again." Yami reminded Yuugi, since Sphinx would be coming with them to Hogwarts. At first his mother didn't want to let the cat go, but Yami had to remind her that he was his pet and he honestly missed him. It was like how he was sure Yuugi missed his pet owl Akumu. Thus why he sent grandpa a secret letter not too long ago asking to send her to them once they got to Hogwarts.

Yuugi finished with his shirts and then moved to the desk to grab a few items, "We really should have finished this last night…"

"Well sorry if I wanted to make sure I was prepared for the school year. There is a lot of work that must be done before the first day."

"I know, but I don't want to be the cause if we miss the train." Yuugi knew Yami was stressing as he had been for the past few weeks. Between sending out what books he wanted students to buy at the bookstore and other items they may need. Then he had been spending most of his time planning out the schedule for the year. Yuugi just hoped the nerves would die down after the first day.

Yami closed his trunk once he put the last few items in, "At least things went over well with the hearing and Harry wasn't expelled. I don't know how well things would be if he had been."

Yuugi could agree with him on that as he finished packing his trunk. The hearing had been weeks ago and there was a big relief when Harry got off with a warning. Of course Yuugi had been furious when he heard of the under handed scheme the Ministry tried to pull. According to Mr. Weasley, who was the only one who could go with Harry, the meeting got pushed up without anyone knowing until they got there. Thankfully Mr. Weasley worked at the ministry and thought both he and Harry should leave the house early. The plan was for Dumbledore to not show up, but being the man he was he so happened to be there too. Then of course when that failed they tried to twist everything around to still make it look like Harry was the bad guy.

So badly Yuugi wanted to go there and give them a piece of his mind. The place was so corrupt it wasn't even funny and he couldn't see how good people like a few of the members of the order could work for a place like that. Life just seemed so unfair for everyone.

"Harry was always innocent from the beginning, the ministry just didn't want to believe it," Yugi said as he locked his trunk up tight. "Now let's get these downstairs with the others belongs before we get yelled at."

Since they were heavy a little bit of magic was done to help them carry their items out of their room and down the stairs. However fate would have it that Yuugi wouldn't be paying attention as they got to the second landing and tripped over the stupid house elf. He reached out to try and stop himself only to grab something soft and pulled hard taking whatever it was with him as he hit the floor.

Yami didn't even get a chance to help his little lover up as he was forced to cover his ears from the god awful screaming coming from the portrait in front of them.

Yuugi cringed despite the pain he was feeling all over as he realized what he had in his hands and whose portrait he had uncovered. Fate was just too cruel as the little wolf quickly got up and glared at the woman in the picture. "Shut the hell up!"

Silence only last for a second before both Yuugi and his grandmother was shouting at each other. Yami could feel a headache already coming on as he heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. It was probably Yuugi's parents wondering what the hell was going on upstairs. And sure enough once they reached the landing Sirius and Remus stood there looking at Yuugi like he lost his mind.

Yuugi wasn't going down without a fight as he kept telling the woman to shut the hell up and that no one cared what she thought. There were a few others things in there that no young ears should hear. Of course no one wanted to hear this go on forever, so Sirius snatched the curtain out of Yuugi's hands. He pulled his wand out and used it to put the curtain back up and thus quieting his mother from her rant.

The youngest was out of breath as he tried to regain his normal breathing in gasp of air. He so hated that woman and every time she was uncovered he just felt the need to try and put her in her place. "We should seriously try burning the thing. It probably wouldn't be hard."

"I have a feeling her portrait would be the only thing that didn't burn," Sirius pointed out as he noticed the bruise developing on the side of Yuugi's face, "Did you have a physical fight with her as well?"

"No," Yuugi growled out not at his father but at the thought of the stupid elf that tripped him, "Stupid Kreacher was where he wasn't supposed to be and I tripped over him. I bet he did it on purpose."

Remus looked at the trunks the two boys had and knew where they had been heading, "Well whether he did it on purpose or not. You boys needs to get your belongs with the others. We'll be leaving soon."

Yuugi and Yami both nodded as he they took their trunks and headed down the stairs. Sirius gave the curtain in front of his mother's picture one last tug to make sure it would stay up this time, "I'm pretty sure there is a way we could get her out of here."

"Sirius we've tried everything just give it a rest." Remus headed back downstairs with his partner not far behind.

"By the way did you think about what I told you last night?"

"I did and it's not smart. Someone could catch you."

"All but come on Moony, I want to see our son off to school. I probably won't ever be able to do it again. We've already missed out on so much with him."

Remus stopped in his tracks before they reached the first floor and turned to Sirius, "Knowing you if I say yes or no, you'll still do it. Just be careful and don't get caught." He turned and walked away again without another word.

Sirius grinned as he said, "Love you too dear!" He then turned and hurried back upstairs to his room. There was something he needed to grab before he left. Hopefully he could find it quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>The school year is about to begin and this is where things are going to get even more interesting. Sorry for not adding the hearing with Harry in this chapter, but since Yuugi couldn't attend it I left it out. Mainly I'm ready to get them to Hogwarts….

**Next time: **A new school year begins at Hogwarts!

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **This chapter is like two weeks late, but long story short my hours at work were hell! Good news is those hours are going to go down now that Christmas is over so hopefully I can get back to updating once a week. So without any more delays here is the next chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**A New School Year Begins**

Just like any other day the train station where the Hogwarts express was located was busy with muggles of all kinds trying to catch the next train to wherever or passengers getting off trains that had just come in. Of course the rather large party Yuugi and Yami were with were not heading for any normal train. Moody and Tonks walked a good ten feet in front of their group with two other members who Yuugi couldn't remember names to walked a good ten feet behind them. Harry, the Weasley children, Hermione, along with Molly and Arthur walked in a group between the guards in front and behind them.

Yuugi really didn't think anything would happen to them on their way to the Hogwarts express, but the members of the Order were not taking any chances. It was as they were walking across one of the bridges that led over the trains to the other half of the station, that Yuugi caught a familiar scent among their group.

A few loud growls to let his presence be known was all Yuugi and Harry got as Sirius in his dog form hurried ahead of them toward Moody and Tonks. Moody was not happy about it at all as he hissed, "Padfoot are you barking mad. You'll blow the entire operation."

Padfoot seemed to have no problem with that as he hurried on his way, moving ahead of them all to the stairs that led to the other half of the station. Yuugi, Yami, and Harry followed after him breaking away from the others to see what Sirius was up to. They followed him down the stairs to a small waiting room with just a few rows of chairs inside and the windows were frosted over so you couldn't see inside.

"Sirius what are you doing here? If somebody sees you…" Harry voice first as they all quickly gathered into the room. Yami had shut the door behind them leaving the others to wait outside for them.

"Well I had to see you all off didn't I," Sirius explained to them with a smile as he waved them over, Yuugi and Harry walked over to him and sat on either side of Sirius while Yami remained nearby but chose to stay standing. "What's life like without a little risk…?"

"Well I don't think any of us would like to see you get shoved back into Azkaban," Yuugi pointed out but he was glad his father took the risk to come see them off. He would have liked it also if his papa had come along, but more than likely Remus saw it as a bad idea. He probably even tried to stop Sirius, however he was stubborn and that was more or less where Yuugi got his stubbornness from.

"Oh don't worry about me," Sirius said as he reached into his coat pocket for something, "Anyway I wanted you both to have something."

Harry and Yuugi were both handed a photograph and they both looked each other's way to see they had been given the same photograph. The photo was of a large group of people standing together and because of magic the figures were moving with smiles on their faces.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," Sirius explained to them letting them know of the figures in the picture. He turned facing Harry first and pointed out a couple people he knew and explained how they died. "Fourteen years it's been and a day does not go by that I don't miss your dad," He mentioned when he noticed Harry's eyes quickly find his mother and father.

Yuugi really hated ruining the moment for them, but there was something about the photo that caught his eye that he ended up pulling his father's attention back on him. "Is that me?"

Sirius turned his way and nodded, "You were just a toddler at the time, but you were always there when we went to meetings at the Order. It was the safest place for you at the time," He looked over his shoulder at Yami, "You're in here too."

Yami's curiosity peaked as he looked over Yuugi's shoulder at the photo. At first he didn't believe him but the proof was reveled when a much smaller Yami who had to have been just a kid stood with his parents not far from Sirius, Remus, and Harry's parents. "But I don't remember this…"

"It was such a long time ago it's no surprise you don't remember. We sometimes don't remember a lot from our childhood," Sirius said as he looked between the two, "It does seem hard to believe, but the two of you had met before."

Yuugi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing as he looked at the kid version of his husband. They had met before Yuugi was even sent to his grandfather's. If all that mess hadn't of happened, there appeared that there was a high chance Yuugi and Yami would have met anyway through their parents. "Fate works in weird ways doesn't it."

"It sure does," Yami agreed with him. Who knew that after years of not seeing each other since they were little they would end up together years down the road at an older age. Either it was pure luck or someone above wanted them to be with one another. Yami wasn't sure which to believe.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war Sirius?" Harry asked pulling their attention back to him.

Sirius wasn't sure what to say to that question as he answered with, "It feels like it did before…"

Harry nodded as he tried to give the photo back, but Sirius shook his head, "No these photos are for the both of you to keep."

There was a light knock on the door most likely from Moody telling them they needed to hurry it up. Yuugi wrapped his arms around his father who had no problem welcoming the hug. It was going to be a while before they saw each other again. "I'll write as much as I can."

Sirius nodded as he also reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I want to hear from both of you."

Harry could agree with that, "Of course…"

Another knock much louder this time sounded on the door from the impatient Mad-Eye Moody. Sirius rolled his eyes as he let go of the two boys. He stood up and straighten his coat, "I guess you better be off now."

Yuugi and Harry stood up as well and got one more hug from Sirius before heading out of the room. Yami was about to follow before Sirius spoke up and said, "Take care of the both of them for me and Remus."

Yami looked back at Sirius and nodded his head with a smile before he too left the room to gather back up with the others. It wasn't long after they left the area that a black dog traveled out of the room to head back home where his partner was probably waiting for him.

* * *

><p>The train ride was long and boring as Yuugi quickly found out. This had been his first time on the Hogwarts Express and he didn't see how the kids handled it. Sure the kids were free to do what they wanted but they were trapped with other students in these little compartments and a food trolley that came around every so often. Most of the ride Yuugi slept because of the movement from the train and it was easy to fall asleep. His partner on the other hand spent most of the ride reading as did Hermione who sat across from them. Harry and Ron sat on either side of her and they talked every now and then to the two sitting beside Yami. Since the compartments filled up fast, the five ended up sharing with Ron's little sister Ginny and a boy named Neville that Harry and his friends knew. When the sun started to set, was the only indication that they were close to Hogwarts so the two females in the room got up to leave and go change into their robes. The boys changed right where they were, while Yuugi and Yami didn't bother with it since they were teachers. They wore their normal clothes but with professor robes on top.<p>

When the train finally pulled into the station, Yuugi was more than ready to get off and stretch his legs. They had to wait for most of the students to clear out, but once Yuugi saw his chance he was gone leaving Yami and the others to follow behind him. As soon as he hopped off the train, Yuugi took a big sniff of the fresh outdoors air. He turned and grinned at Yami, "Doesn't it feel good to be back…"

"At least someone is excited."

Yuugi pouted as he took Yami's arm and hugged it, "Aw don't let the nerves get to you again. You'll be fine."

Yami wished he had the same confident, but said nothing else about it as they all walked in a group following the rest of the crowd.

All seemed to be going smoothly until a voice none of them wanted to hear spoke up as he walked up to them, "I'm surprise the ministry is still letting you walk around free Potter." None other than Draco Malfoy said as he walked beside their group with his little followers behind him. "You better enjoy it while you can I expect theirs a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Once Draco entered Harry's personal space, the other went to go at him only for Ron to hold him back. Yuugi hated that kid with a passion and he had no problem stepping up and pushing Draco away from Harry.

"Watch it Malfoy," Yuugi growled at him and once Draco noticed who he was his eyes widen. "I'm glad to see you remember, but you better remember this more. Mess with Harry and your messing with me too."

"It's best you run along before you make him angrier," Yami warned Draco as he stepped up behind his husband and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in check, "Never smart to anger a wolf."

The surprise that had been on Draco's face disappeared as soon as it had appeared, before his face was set back in a sneer, "Crazy all of ya," He shouted before he did leave with his two so called bodyguards behind him.

They waited a while to give Draco a head start and Yuugi wanted to make sure he was gone before he turned to Harry who had shrugged Ron off. Harry do not said a word to none of them as he pushed on ahead to head toward the carriages that would take them up to the castle. The others were forced to follow silently behind not really sure what to say.

When they did catch up to Harry they found him on the path the carriages took leading to the castle watching as one of the carriages full of passengers road off. They stood there for a few minutes until Yuugi turned around when he felt a presence behind him. He wasn't the only one who seemed to notice them as Yami and Harry turned along with him to see the two Thestrals pulling the cart behind them.

Harry seemed beyond confused as he looked at the two beasts and asked, "What is it?"

"What's what?" Ron questioned as he and Hermione turned also to see what Harry was talking about.

"That pulling the carriage…."

"Nothings pulling the carriage Harry," Hermione said not sure what he was talking about, "It's pulling itself like always."

It was then that Yuugi remembered what he learned about Thestrals, that people who hadn't seen death before couldn't see them. If what his parents said was true then Harry had seen Cedric's death and that explained why he could see them but his friends couldn't. He was going to say something to make Harry feel better, but the boy had already started to walk around the beast and toward the back of the carriage.

"It's probably best if he doesn't know why he can see them," Yami suggested as he and Yuugi followed behind Harry. Yugi could see Yami's point, but he was also sure Harry probably thought he was going insane.

As they reached the side of the cart, Harry had stopped when he noticed someone already sitting in the back. "Don't worry you're not going mad," The petite girl with a really soft voice spoke as she lowered the paper she had been reading. She had extremely white hair and rather pale skin too, she reminded Yuugi of Ryou, but even Ryou had more color to his skin than her.

"I can see them too," She went on to say to Harry, "You're just as sane as I am."

Everyone wasn't sure what to say to that as they all piled into the carriage so they could get out of the cold and up to the castle where a meal was awaiting them. However Hermione thought it be nice to introduce the girl that only she seemed to know, "Everyone this is Loony Love…" She quickly stopped herself embarrassed at what she just said as she quickly said, "Luna Lovegood."

Luna either didn't notice the slip up or just ignored it as she smiled at everyone. It was a very awkward situation as they all sat there in silence waiting on the carriage to start moving. Although this gave time for Hermione to open her mouth again and try to redeem herself by saying to Luna, "Interesting necklace…"

"It's a charm actually," Luna informed them as she held the charm in her hand, "It keeps away the Nargles."

"What's a nargle?" Yuugi whispered to Yami in Egyptian so no one would hear them. He was very grateful that his grandfather had taught him many languages because they did come in handy.

Yami shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know."

It was then the carriage finally started up the path leading to the school. The ride in Yuugi's opinion was one of the most quiet and awkward rides of all time.

* * *

><p>As much as Yami was trying to adjust to his new position at Hogwarts, it appeared Yuugi felt right at home. Once they made it to the castle the two disbanded from their little group to make it into the great hall and up to the professors table. A few of the other professors gave them looks, but Dumbledore and even McGonagall welcomed the two and showed them to their seats which happened to be next to Professor McGonagall. Hagrid's giant chair had been replaced with two smaller seats for the new co-professors. Yami had only seen Yuugi act like a kid at Christmas when they had gotten married last Christmas.<p>

The little werewolf sat proudly in his chair as he watched students file in and go to their house tables. A lot of the students looked up toward the professor's table to see if there were any new professors. There were quite a few surprised looks when Yami and Yuugi were spotted and hopefully the surprise was a good thing.

As the students finished filing in Yami took the chance to look down at the other professors and he saw a few he remembered. All but one looked like they had been at Hogwarts before. Yami lean over to Yuugi and whispered to him, "I thought professors wore black robes."

Yuugi looked up at Yami confused, "Most of them do. Why do you ask?"

"There's this professor on the other side of Dumbledore sitting beside Snape. She's dressed in a lot of pink."

Yuugi followed Yami's line of vision and a glare quickly sat on his face. How he didn't see her before was beyond him because of how much she stuck out. Pink adored everything she wore and it looked butt ugly. At the back of his mind, Yuugi couldn't begin to figure out why in the world Dumbledore bought someone like her to this school. "That's Dolores Umbridge she is a world class pain in the ass if you ask me."

"So I take it you don't like her?" Yami questioned, since it seemed pretty dumb to ask Yuugi if he knew her. He had already informed Yami of her name.

Yuugi nodded, "She was one of those few professors/ministry lackeys the ministry sent to Grandpa's as a private tutor for me. I hated her from the first day I met her. I was eleven years old and she treated me like I was a two year old. That and when papa was scheduled to come visit me, she so happened to be there and wouldn't let me see him. That had been the last straw for Grandpa and instead he kicked her out and said that the ministry better send someone more qualified to teach me."

This was the first time Yami was hearing this, although he did remember Yuugi telling him, that he had went through plenty of tutors because there really wasn't someone from the ministry that Yuugi or Grandpa liked. "It would have been a hell of a lot easier if they had just sent you here to begin with."

Yuugi grinned, "I couldn't agree more because I might have met you sooner," He didn't care who was watching as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami wasn't one to settle for just a kiss on the cheek, but before he could get a proper kiss from his husband. The whole room was called to order by the Headmaster. He welcomed the students briefly before the sorting began for new first year students.

The process was a little less boring as the hat had a new song it wanted to sing and the sorting went rather quickly with houses cheering each time a new student joined them. Both Yuugi and Yami were glad those days were behind them, but now they were professors who were in charge of filing the students with knowledge of magical creatures.

After the sorting the feast began with food magically appearing in front of the professors and students, who quickly dug in. Yami smirked when he realized Dumbledore must have had ordered something special for Yuugi. The plate of food that appeared in front of Yuugi was of all types of beautifully cooked meat which had Yuugi's mouthwatering. Yami was forced to fill his own plate from the assortments in front of him.

"Remember your manners," Yami teased Yuugi as he stole a bit of Yuugi's steak that had already been cut up.

"I will, you just better remember your manners," Yuugi said right back teasingly and sticking his tongue out at Yami. Once he was done, he turned back to his food and dug in, but not with the hunger of an animal. He was in public after all and certainly didn't want to scare any of the students who might be in their classes.

Yami shook his head with a grin as he focused on his own meal. The meal was both satisfying and extremely delicious after the day long journey it took to get to Hogwarts. At least after a good meal like this it wouldn't be hard for Yuugi and Yami to go to sleep once they got to their room.

It was only after the main course was finished and desert was being served that the Headmaster finally stood up and made his way to his podium to deliver his welcome speech that he did every year.

"Good evening children," Dumbledore began pulling attention toward himself and once every pair of eyes was on him he started with, "Now we have two changes in starting this year. I'm pleased to announce the return of Professor Sennen who will be taking care of Magical Creatures along with his assistant Professor Black, while Hagrid is away on temporary leave."

Yuugi and Yami certainly did not expect the warm welcome as the students began clapping for them. It caused a group of emotions from happiness to nervousness to swirl inside them as they took this as a good sign. Hopefully this was a sign that year would be a good one and be a starting point in getting Yami a permanent position as a professor at Hogwarts.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense against the Dark arts teacher, professor Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore announced, "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

Yuugi was mentally plotting her death to keep himself from acting out. Of all the people to take over Defense against the Dark Arts it just had to be her. Yami would have been a much better teacher and something was seriously screwed up for her to get that spot and not his husband.

Yami could tell when Yuugi was extremely upset by the look in his eyes. He reached for his partner's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze to calm him down and tell him it was alright. "Relax it might not be so bad," He whispered so only Yuugi could hear.

"A pig would make a much better professor than her," Yuugi whispered back.

Yami lightly shook his head with a smile as he returned to listen to the headmaster. The man was just talking about reminders to the old students about off limits areas and informing the new students about them, when someone cleared their throat.

It was pretty obvious who it was when all eyes turned to Professor Umbridge as she sat her pink purse lightly on the table and carefully stood up very slowly. With slow and steady footsteps she worked her way around the table and toward where the headmaster was. "Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome," She spoke in a high-pitched, breathy, and little girlish voice making Yuugi cringe. His worst childhood memories were returning quickly with the sound of that god awful voice. "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me… I'm sure were all going to be very good friends."

"Not likely," Yami commented to Yuugi who could agree.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," She briefly looked back toward Dumbledore, before turning back to the children, "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She gave a scary sounding giggle like she was about to murder someone, before turning back to go back to her seat.

As she headed back to her chair, Dumbledore thanked her and started to clap to be kind, which all the teachers followed only clapping once or twice, besides Yuugi and Yami. Some students followed their professors' example while some didn't bother to clap at all.

Dumbledore's speech to welcome the students continued onward as Yuugi lean in closer to Yami and asked, "What was all that about?"

"I'm pretty sure it means the ministry will be interfering at Hogwarts from now on," Yami sadly informed Yuugi. It was pretty obvious with Umbridge just being there as there had never been a person from the Ministry coming to teach at Hogwarts before or as far as Yami had heard.

If what Yami said was true, then Yuugi knew the school year just went from going great to becoming horrible real quick. They were definitely going to have to keep a watchful eye on not only Harry, but Umbridge as well. There was going to be some major trouble with her around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>Umbridge has finally shown her ugly face. Sorry to those that do like her character, but I can't stand her at all. If I had to have her as a professor I would transfer and fast. But no worries if you dislike her like I do, then know that Yuugi is going to be getting some revenge.

**Next Time: **First day of Classes!

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **First update of the new year!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**First Day**

There was never a time when Yuugi liked being woken up early. For the past year he had been sleeping in and being completely lazy with no responsibility, however now that was all changing. As Yuugi was trying his hardest to snooze in the nice big comfy bed, Yami was shaking his shoulders trying to get his stubborn lover up.

"Time to get up Yuugi," Yami informed Yuugi as he stopped shaking him when Yuugi went to swat at him with his own pillow. "Now will have none of that, if you want breakfast you better get up and get ready."

Yuugi groaned as he sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes trying to get them to open for him. When he did open them he found Yami standing beside him fully dress and ready for the day. He looked quite good in black slacks, a crimson button up shirt, black tie, and his black robes. Although Yuugi would have preferred to see him in leather, but then they would probably have female and some male students drooling over him and not paying attention. His eyes then drifted to the window where he saw it was still dark outside.

"Hell Yami, the sun is not even up yet." Yuugi complained as he went to lie back down.

Yami caught him before his head hit the pillow, "It won't be long before it rises. I have to get you up early with how long it takes you to get up and get dressed." He pulled Yuugi toward him and like a child picked up his partner and carried him toward the bathroom.

Yuugi didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around Yami, "Are you going to join me in my bath?"

Yami chuckled, "Not a chance, I've already had my bath and we won't make it out of this room if I join you."

"Damn straight," Yuugi said as he started to doze off with his head on Yami's shoulder.

However his partner would have none of that as he entered the bathroom and went to put Yuugi on the floor. That is until Yuugi tried to wrap his legs around Yami when his feet hit the cold floor. Yami rolled his eyes and instead sat Yuugi on the sink so his feet wouldn't be touching the floor.

"Better?"

"Much, are you going to draw me a bath?"

Yami waved his wand and the bath started to fill up on its own just at the right temperature that Yuugi liked. He went to leave and finish getting his supplies ready, but Yuugi stopped him once again.

"Do you know what you're going to teach for the first day?" Yuugi asked as he waited on his bath. After the meal in the Great hall and Dumbledore's speech, the two left with the other professors and went straight to their room. Thankfully it was the same room they had when they had been at Hogwarts for Harry's third year so they knew where everything was. So instead of staying up to unpack they simple went to bed and saved the unpacking for another day.

"It is the first day so I plan on going easy on the students. I'm sure there are some professors here who are going to give the students lots of work, so at least one easy class would be nice don't you think?"

Yuugi could agree with him there, "What do you want me to do?"

Yami grinned at his partner, "Just be yourself and be there for me if I need you."

"I think I can handle that," Yuugi said as he hopped off the sink to get undressed for his bath, despite how much he hated standing on the cold floor, "We seriously need a rug in here."

"I'll make a note of that," Yami said with a smile and a shake of his head as he left the room to let his partner enjoy his bath.

* * *

><p>By the time Yuugi and Yami left their room and got to the Great Hall it was already alive with students. A lot looked tired because they had just gotten back from summer vacation and weren't use to the early hours just yet while some looked extremely excited for the first day. It was as Yuugi and Yami were headed toward the professor table where a few of the professors had already gathered, Umbridge was thankfully not there, that the two saw Harry and his two friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. Now there was no rule that Yuugi knew of that teachers couldn't sit with students and in his eyes he was Harry's family, so Yuugi decided to sit with them so it wouldn't be so boring.<p>

A few students gave them looks when they sat down beside Harry, but the two paid them no mind. Yuugi greeted the three with a smile as Yami filled both their plates up. "So how are you this morning?" He asked first since Harry looked like he didn't get any sleep the night before.

Harry mumbled a simple fine as he continued to pick at the food on his plate. Ron and Hermione gave each other this look but made no comment on it.

Yuugi wasn't sure what had happened in one night, but something had to have for Harry to not be a good mood. But then again this year was way more different from the past years with the stress of Voldermort being back. Despite the cold shoulder, Yuugi reached out and put a hand on Harry's arm catching the younger teen's attention.

"If you want to talk I'm here. Anything at all, Yami and I are in the same room behind the wolf portrait."

Harry nodded as he said, "Thanks, but I'm fine really."

Yuugi knew he wasn't but let it go as he started to eat. He didn't really say anything during the meal, but Yami did talk with Ron and Hermione a little about their classes and to see if any of them would be in his class. Sadly none of them were taking Magical Creatures because it was an elective they didn't wish to continue in. Yami didn't take it personal as he had already figured his classes would mostly be third and fourth year students with only a few higher year students. Although teaching different levels of students was going to be very interesting as each lesson would have to be different. The first week would allow Yami to see his different classes and plan the rest of the year accordingly. It was going to be a bit of a challenge stepping in for someone else, but Yami was willing to make this work.

The two spent most of their meal just hanging out with the three students, until Harry and his friends had to leave for their first class. Yami and Yuugi still had a little time to kill before their first class so they finished up their meal and then headed down to Hagrid's hut where there was an area that Dumbledore was going to let them use. Hopefully everything would go smoothly for the two.

* * *

><p>The area was perfect for teaching their classes for the day and thankfully it was not too chilly. Although when winter starts to hit later in the year they would have to think about getting a classroom inside the castle. However for now everything looked great in Yami's eyes as he surveyed the area which was fenced in from the rest of the forbidden forest. They were not that far behind Hagrid's hut and not too deep in the woods to be worried about anything coming at them.<p>

Yuugi was running around in his wolf form getting a feel for the place. On the first day there wouldn't be any animals for the children to learn about, but he was still making sure the area was safe for any animal they did bring in later. After letting go of some pit up energy from over summer break, Yuugi transformed back with a laugh.

"This is going to be great…"

"You really think so?"

Yuugi grinned at Yami, "Of course, the students are going to love you. I wish I was still a student so I could be in your class." He walked up to Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, "I could have been the teacher's pet."

Yami chuckled, "I thought you were already my pet."

Yuugi stuck his tongue out at Yami, "Very funny, but seriously this is going to go perfect."

The older wizard checked his watch to see that they only had about five minutes before the students were to start arriving. If he remembered his schedule correctly it should be a group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third year students in their first class. So they needed to gather the chairs they had for the students.

"Alright we have to finish up here," Yami said as he reluctantly un-wrapped Yuugi's arms from around his neck.

Yuugi pouted and simply waved his hand causing the chairs that had been stacked neatly by the fence's opening to unfold and neatly place themselves in rows. "You were saying?"

"A little exercise would do you good or you might start getting fat," Yami teased as he tickled Yuugi's sides.

The younger squirmed his way out of Yami's reach, "I think I get just enough exercise with you around," He said as he blew Yami a kiss.

Yami knew the meaning behind those words but made no comment as he noticed a few students walking that way in the distance. He should have known there would be some early birds wanting to get the best seats. That was never him when he attended Hogwarts, but he still managed to pass his classes.

Over the next five minutes as students file into the room, the two greeted them with smiles and let them sit where they wanted to. Most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sat together not carrying who they were sitting next to which was nice to see. It wouldn't be that way in the classes they had Slytherin house in. Yami watched as the students surveyed the area, while they talked with their friends probably trying to get an idea of what this first lesson was going to be about. Nerves were never much of a problem for Yami as a child or a teen, but now he was an adult with a lot of judgmental teenagers staring at him.

Before class was to start Yuugi walked up to Yami and whispered to him, "Relax…" He kissed him briefly on the cheek then walked to stand on the sidelines. It was best to keep all their attention on Yami and not his partner.

Yami took a deep calming breath before he clapped his hands once to get the attention of those not paying attention. "Alright everyone welcome to another school year," He started off and paused briefly to make sure the talking had stopped between the students before continuing, "Now I'm sure being third years this is your first time in this class, am I right?"

Most of the students nodded their heads and there were a few collective yes from others.

"First off I would like to ask, how many of you have a slight interest in learning about magical creatures?" Not many hands went up, but a few did and Yami took note of the faces. "That's quite alright if you think this class is not something you wish to continue into later years, but I do hope that as we go through the lessons that you gain something from this class by the time we are done. Magical creatures are everywhere in our world and sometimes we don't know how to properly treat them. I want you to gain the knowledge to learn to not be afraid of what you don't know and how to treat them with respect."

Yuugi smiled as he knew Yami was hinting toward the treatment of werewolves. There were times he caught Yami studying as many books as he could get his hands on to learn more about them. He once told Yuugi he wanted to find a way to help Remus control his inner werewolf so that Yuugi could be with him during the full moon without turning feral along with his papa. That last full moon back during Yuugi's only year at Hogwarts had been a pain and Yuugi wanted nothing like that to happen again. While they stayed at Grimmauld place, Remus left on the full moons and would return when it was over. He hated making his papa do that but there was nothing they could do otherwise.

"Is it true your assistant is a werewolf?" A random voice spoke within the group of students turning Yuugi and Yami's attention to looking for that person, "So that makes him a magical creature correct?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, he is a werewolf and that does mean he is a magical creature. Werewolves are simply one group within the long list of creatures we live with."

"But I thought that werewolves were dangerous…"

"They are not as dangerous as you think. Werewolves are everyday people like us except on the full moon and they are only mean when provoked." Yami defended, before trying to get back to the lesson at hand. He couldn't even get another word in before a male student spoke up.

"So werewolves only change during the full moon?"

Yuugi took a second before he realized the student was talking to him. "Well yes that is what it is like for most werewolves."

"But you're a special case aren't you?" Another male student asked, "There are rumors that you can change at will."

Of course Yuugi somehow ended up being a special case, but he wasn't sure many of these students would remember him. They would have been first year students when he came to Hogwarts for that one year, however with his family he was probably pretty hard to forget. Not to mention that his papa had taught there once and everyone knew he was a werewolf now. "I can change at will, but not into a werewolf."

"Do you still change on the full moon too?"

"What's it like being a wolf?"

"Can you show us?"

Question after question kept being fired at Yuugi and he wasn't sure what to do. He tried answering them as best he could and it was while he was talking that he noticed his partner standing off doing nothing about this. Yami was the professor here and there he was standing there like he was Yuugi's assistant. Although it became pretty obvious really quick that Yami just didn't know how to get the students back on track. He had been so pumped and ready to make a real good impression on the students only for them to focus only on Yuugi. Yami had lost his nerve.

By the time Yuugi was able to get the students to listen to Yami half the class time had gone by. Yami simply asked the students to write a small paragraph on a creature they wanted to learn about in the class for homework before letting them leave early. The first class did not go as they had planned, but hopefully they could make up for it in the next one that they had soon.

* * *

><p>The day went from bad to worse when things ended up the same with the second class. Yami once again lost control as the students became more interested in talking with Yuugi than listening to their professor. Surprisingly though it became too much for Yuugi not Yami as the questions kept coming and it was then that the younger wizard finally had enough and took off. He was done with the questions and felt guilty for even letting them ask them. Yami was the professor, but as Yuugi ran away he wondered why Yami did nothing.<p>

Of course this thought plagued him for most of the day as he took his lunch in their room and didn't see or hear from Yami until just before dinner when he was done with his last class for the day. He only had three classes that day so he did something during his break besides check up on Yuugi.

So when Yami showed up to their common room after his last class, Yuugi just watched him from the sofa as he entered the room and hung his robes up. They did not make eye contact as Yami by passed Yuugi with his class textbook in hand and went up the stairs toward their room. There was no slamming of doors, so hopefully to Yuugi that was a good sign that Yami wasn't mad. He really didn't want to have a fight over something like this. Yuugi already felt guilty enough.

The wait was agonizing as Yami did not come down for a good hour and the reason why became clear soon when his husband returned to the room dressed down in sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a towel around his shoulders. His hair was still wet from the bath he most likely took.

As soon as Yami sat down on the sofa beside Yuugi he let out a sigh and said, "I don't think I'm cut out for teaching."

Yuugi was silent for a minute as he looked at Yami like he was crazy. It had only been one day and Yami was already throwing in the towel. That didn't sound like the man he married and Yuugi said so, "You do realize it's just the first day. Since when do you give up so easily?"

"Since I realized that my husband makes a much better teacher than I do," Yami said, but what really though Yuugi off was that Yami was smiling at him and not mad at all.

"You can't seriously think that, I mean come on Yami. If anything you should be mad at me. I was the biggest distraction out there and if I were you I would send me on the first train back home to my parents."

"Now why would I do that?" Yami asked as he lean toward his husband with a smirk, "If I did that then I wouldn't have such a cute little assistant to stare at all day."

Yuugi realized more than anything right then and there that his husband was making no sense at all and it was scaring him, "Yami seriously, are you mad at me or not?"

"No I'm not."

"And why not..?"

"Because it's not your fault," Yami answered honestly, "If anything it's my own fault for not taking control like I should have. I got caught up in my own fear of wanting the students to not hate me that I forgot the teacher is supposed to be in charge. The students are my responsibility and I need to focus on teaching them and keeping them safe and not trying to be their best friend. I don't have to be as strict and controlling as Snape, but I need a balance between the two."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at that little speech, "But you're not scared of anything."

Yami laughed, "Oh that's not true my little one, I do have fears." He scooted closer putting an arm around Yuugi, "And one of those fears just happens to be losing you. So it may not be wanted but I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"No it's completely alright," Yuugi reassured Yami as he moved closer and lean against his lover. He really shouldn't have run away like that and talked to Yami about it. "Next time let's promise to talk about it because I really shouldn't have left you like that."

Yami could agree with that, "So… you feel up to going down to dinner with me?"

"I think we should just stay here for the night," Yuugi said not wanting to move from that spot. He looked up at Yami wanting to ask one more question, "By the way what did you do during your break? I thought you would have come found me after the class was done."

"Would you believe me if I said I spent lunch with Professor McGonagall?"

"Yeah, is she the one who gave you the advice?" Yuugi asked right back knowing that from Yami's words he had to have had talked to someone.

Yami nodded not hiding the fact, "I thought about going after you once class was over, but I figured you might want a moment alone. I ran into McGonagall in the hallway on my way to lunch and I guess she figured something wasn't right so she asked me to join her." He blushed a little as he admitted, "I'll admit that it was nice talking to her."

"Kind of like talking with your mother…."

"In a way yes, kind of hard to talk with my mother through letters when they won't get too her fast enough," Yami lifted Yuugi's chin so that he was looking at him, "I'm sorry I didn't come talk to you first."

Yuugi reached behind Yami's head and grinned as he whispered, "Stop apologizing…" Then he pulled his husband's lips down to meet his in a quick heated kiss to prove to Yami that they were fine.

Yami welcomed the kiss and he was not about to simply let it end there as he started to lay his Aibou down on the sofa. They could talk plenty later, but for now they wanted this moment to themselves. Everything outside their little bit of paradise could wait, until tomorrow where a new day would be a new chance for them to start over anew.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>A few bumps in the road, but our favorite couple will get a hang of it. I've witnessed how some teachers are new and they want to be the students' friends. I think there is a balance and you just have to figure out what works best. Other than that, a chapter with not much going on, but it will pick up after this...

**Next Time: **Something happens to get Umbridge even more on Yuugi's bad side.

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **I hate when I have a chapter ready and it completely slips my mind to post it on the day I normally update. It's a day late, but here's another one of those nice little filler chapters... I was going to add more to this chapter, but decided to keep the focus on Yuugi and Harry for now. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Thestrals and Sympathy**

Weeks flew by and professors and students alike developed into their schedules nicely. Yuugi and Yami were the same as they finally figured out the best ways to address their classes. A method they found most effective was Yuugi playing the shy act. If for some reason a student asked Yuugi a question instead of his professor, Yuugi would go all quiet and Yami would come in to save him pulling everyone's attention back on him. It seemed kind of cowardly, but Yuugi did not mind because the attention was off of him and he could focus on assisting Yami like he was supposed to.

Yuugi's job was mainly to help Yami keep any creatures they were introducing the class to in check and make sure the students stayed safe along with his lover. Some creatures were friendly and did not mind attention, but others were unsure of all the people around them. Due to being part animal Yuugi had a way with most of them to keep the creatures in line. There were some days when Yami was only going to lecture and it was on those days Yuugi normally hung out in Hagrid's hut and took care of his dog that he had to leave behind. That was another effective way to keep the students focused when Yuugi was not there at all.

Yami had already warned him that one day they would have to introduce the werewolf chapters of the book, but Yuugi had informed him he would be ready for that day whenever it came. Overall the older students were okay, it was just keeping the younger crowds from losing focus and start passing notes to get each other. The two co-professors were still learning themselves, but they were at least getting somewhere and it wasn't as horrible as the first day.

* * *

><p>On a rather cooler Saturday Yuugi got up with new energy as the weekend had finally come around after a long and tiring week. Now this is where Yuugi and Yami were complete opposites. Normally during the week Yuugi was the lazy one and Yami had the most energy, but on the weekends Yami was the lazy one. While the older wizard continued to sleep the morning away in bed, Yuugi got up and cleaned up their room, made sure Sphinx and Akumu were okay, before getting himself ready.<p>

By the time Yuugi was done with his bath and dressed, his husband had yet to wake up. So Yuugi simply walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he went about writing a note for his partner. Yami would be worried if he didn't at least let him know where he was going, but Yami was also a pain more than Yuugi to get up so Yuugi wasn't waiting around to get some food.

When the task was done Yuugi quietly left and took the long and winding path toward the great hall. He dodged students here and there who were running around happy for the weekend, while others were mostly likely still in bed or studying despite not having class. Yuugi knew Harry was not one for studying, but he also hadn't seen the boy lately. Hopefully today would be different because other than Yami, the little wolf had no one else to hang out with.

Entering the Great Hall he found the place had a good amount of students from each house filling its tables. Looking around Yuugi found Harry's friends Hermione and Ron sitting across from each other. The male had a plate full of food while Hermione had a small plate along with a book in front of her. Harry was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't going to stop Yuugi from going over to the two. Eating with them would be much better than eating with the professors given Umbridge was up there in all her pink fluff.

"Good morning…" Yuugi said with a smile to the two as he took a seat beside Ron, "Mind if I sit with you two?"

Ron swallowed the food he was chewing before saying, "Not at all…" Then he was stuffing his face again that reminded Yuugi of his friend Joey.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's behavior before smiling toward Yuugi, "How are you Yuugi?"

"I've been good, how are classes?" Yuugi asked back as he filled himself a plate and trying to strike up a conversation.

"They've been excellent…"

"You said that despite hating Umbridge. That crack pot does not know how to teach defense against the dark arts." Ron said before yelping as Hermione kicked him under the table.

"That's a professor you're talking about…"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it Hermione. She's not teaching us anything and not to mention what she's done to Harry."

Yuugi attention perked up at that, "Wait… What has she done to Harry?"

"Now you've done it…" Ron mumbled, which got him another kick from Hermione. "Would you stop that!"

Looking between the two Yuugi could tell they were trying to hide something from him and he did not take well to secrets. He turned his attention toward Hermione who avoided eye contact and said, "What has she done?" He stressed each word wanting nothing but the truth.

Hermione still could not meet his eyes as she said, "Harry made us promise not to tell."

"I don't care what he promised, that woman is a bitch."

Not one bit fazed by Yuugi's language, Hermione sighed and looked up at him saying, "Ever since the first day of school, Harry has been challenging Umbridge since she has not been teaching us anything."

Yuugi could see that, since Harry was stubborn like Sirius said James was. "Don't give me bits and pieces tell me all that has happened."

They all knew Yuugi wouldn't let this go until he found out the truth, but it was Ron who started to explain to the older wizard everything that had been happening since the first day. "We all know He who must not be named is back but the ministry doesn't want to believe Harry or Dumbledore. Umbridge is bound and determined to teach us nothing about defending ourselves against the dark arts because she as we know is working for the ministry." He reached into his bag and handed Yuugi the book they had been learning out of. "The book is a piece of crap, but she is the professor so what she says goes. Harry isn't happy about it and has been telling her such. She sees him as a liar and a fake just wanting attention."

"So Harry has been getting detention for the past few weeks," Hermione added on to Ron's story as she watched Yuugi look over the book. "We happened to see Harry's hand the other day and I think I know what kind of detention she is giving him, but he doesn't want us to interfere."

'_Harry's hand…?_' Yuugi thought trying to figure out what kind of punishment she was giving him. "What has she done to his hand?" He asked taking a peek up at Umbridge who was reading a book and sipping her tea. If he hasn't promised to be on his best behavior he would make that tea cup explode in her face for even giving Harry detention in the first place.

They had already broken their promise about not telling anyone about it, so Hermione lean in closer to keep others from hearing as she told Yuugi, "She's using a special type of quill that uses the holder's blood to write. Harry has had to write 'I must not tell lies' over and over during his detentions. Now because of the quill the words are forever scared into his hand to remind him."

"What?" Yuugi hissed not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "Isn't that ban or something? Can she really do this?"

Hermione backed off and looked down as she said, "I think because she works for the ministry she feels she can do whatever she wants."

"Oh like hell she is, no one died and made her headmaster of this school," Yuugi said as he stood up and at first the two thought he was going to make a scene with Umbridge, but that wasn't the case as he turned to leave the Great hall.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Ron questioned before he could leave their side.

"I'm going to go find Harry and see this for myself." Those were Yuugi's departing words before he left the two to find his little brother. This certainly explained Harry avoiding Yuugi if he did not want him to find out about it. However Yuugi wasn't going to sit by and let him deal with this on his own. Harry didn't deserve to be punished like that. If what those two said was true then Umbridge was in for a hell of a stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>It was a lot harder to find Harry than Yuugi thought even with his super sniffer of a nose. First he traveled to the Gryffindor's common rooms to find that Harry's scent left from there and appeared to have traveled onto the grounds. From there, he followed the scent to the owl tower where all the owls who didn't stay in the castle slept and came up empty once again. He guessed Harry had done whatever he needed to do there and moved on and started to follow his scent back toward the castle and toward Hagrid's hut. It was only there that Yuugi noticed the lone figure stopping in front of the hut.<p>

'_Finally…_' was the only thought Yuugi had as he hurried after the boy as he started to move on and walk toward the forbidden forest. Parts of the forest were okay, but Yuugi didn't want Harry to wander in too far by himself. "Harry!" He called after the boy hoping he would stop for a moment.

Harry paused to look behind him and looked surprised to see Yuugi hurrying down the pathway toward him. He waited until the shorter wizard caught up to him before he started to walk again with Yuugi by his side, "Yuugi, what are you doing out here?"

"The more important question is what are you doing out here by yourself?" Yuugi asked with a question of his own. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?"

"Well I… You see…" Yuugi wasn't quite sure how to word what he wanted to say. He wanted to outright confront Harry, but was not sure how the younger wizard would take it. It also wasn't helping that he could tell Harry was trying to hide his left hand from him with his long sleeve shirt, only confirming more of what Hermione and Ron had told him. "I hadn't seen you for a while and wanted to make sure the school year was going okay…" He found himself saying in the end.

"Oh well I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind." Harry told him as they continued to walk farther into the forest passing the area Yuugi and Yami teach their classes.

Yuugi nodded, "Yami does too with all his classes. None of the professors giving you a hard time..?"

Harry stiffened beside him, but Yuugi did not say anything about it as the one beside him said, "No why do you ask?"

"No reason," Yuugi lied hating the fact that Harry wasn't telling him the truth. "Just wanted to make sure Snape wasn't giving you too much work. He can be a real pain." He didn't want to push Harry into revealing what was going on however he had wanted to see if Harry would tell him the truth and confide in him. So far it looked like Harry believed he was all alone.

"Yeah he can be, but I'm getting by this year," Harry said more to himself as he looked ahead of them into a small clearing where a familiar witch was standing petting one of the Thestrals. Yuugi followed his line of site and saw her too as he noticed Harry was walking toward her. As they got closer they noticed she was dressed in light blue khaki's along with a blue sweater, but the strangest thing was she wasn't wearing any shoes in the chilly weather.

Harry approached her with a simple, "Hello…" as the thestral she was petting moved away as the newcomers approached. He looked down at her bare feet then back up to her face, "Your feet aren't they cold?"

Luna shook her head as she watched the thestral run toward the others who were shattered about in the clearing. "A bit, unfortunately all my shoes have mysterious disappeared." She lowered her voice a little as she added with a, "I suspect the nargles are behind it."

Yuugi began to think Luna was just kidding with them, but she looked very serious as she said it. This caused Yuugi to really wonder what the hell a nargle even was and was it real. He made a mental note to look it up when he got back to his room since the girl kept bringing them up.

Harry did not seem to care what nargles were as he asked Luna, "What are they?" He was referring to the Thestrals running about.

"There called Thestrals," Luna filled him in as she walked toward the creatures with Harry and Yuugi following, "There quite gentle really, but people avoid them since there a bit…"

"Different…" Yuugi finished for her knowing the feeling. Werewolves were misunderstood also and even though Yuugi had partly control of his werewolf side there were some people who still feared him.

Harry looked toward Yuugi knowing what he was talking about as he asked, "But why can't the others see them?"

This was the question Yuugi did not want to answer since he was not sure how much Harry would like the answer to it. However Luna had no problem saying, "They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

Harry paused as he took in that information figuring out quickly why he could see them now all of a sudden. For some reason Yuugi felt like Harry was going to ask him why he could see them since it was obvious why Harry could, however he turned to Luna instead and said, "So you've known someone who's died." It was a statement more than a question.

"My mom…" Luna had no problem saying as she stopped in front of a mother and baby thestral who were but a few feet in front of them. "She was quite an extraordinary witch but she did like to experiment. One day one of her spells went badly wrong…. I was nine at the time."

"I'm sorry," Harry felt like he needed to say it since he too knew what it was like to lose a parent although he had lost both of his.

"Yes it was rather horrible," Luna said as if it did not bug her at all. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of meat tossing it slightly in front of them for the baby thestral who cautiously walked toward the meal to eat it. "I do feel very sad about it sometimes but I've got my dad."

A lot of people had seen death even when they did not want to witness it, but Yuugi figured he would never know why he could see them. He had not seen any one die in front of him at least that is what he was sure of. Although neither of the two students questioned Yuugi's reasons for being able to see the Thestrals as they all watched the baby eat its meal.

They stood there for a moment just watching until Luna spoke up again saying, "We both believe you by the way," She said as she pulled another piece of meat and tossed it to the baby as it finished the first piece.

Harry and Yuugi looked at her confused until she clarified with, "That he who must not be named is back and you fought him and the ministry and the prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore." She said in one breath.

"Thanks…" Harry said to her and just from looking at his face Yuugi could not believe he did not notice earlier. "Seems like you're about the only ones who do…"

"I don't think that's true," Luna told him as her eyes moved to Yuugi and then back to Harry, "Although I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Well if I were you know who I would want you to feel cut off from everyone else. Cause if it's just you alone you're not as much of a threat." She said and offered them both a smile before she turned to walk away.

Yuugi watched her leave and once she was out of ear shot he asked, "Do you really feel that alone?" He was slightly hurt to know that Harry figured he was all alone in the world when he had people who cared for him. If no one else, Yuugi was there for him and that was one of the reasons he and Yami were there at Hogwarts, to be there for Harry along with keeping him safe.

"Sorry," Harry found himself apologizing as he avoid eye contact with Yuugi. "I've had a lot of people tell me they don't believe me and that I'm making everything up."

"Then their just as blind as the ministry of magic… This is why you shouldn't care what others think so long as those you care about believe you. I believe you and so does Yami and our parents and your friends." Yuugi felt like he had to remind Harry. If only he had seen the signs earlier he could have stopped Harry from feeling so alone. Yuugi had been down that road before when he was younger until he met Yami who showed him he was not so alone as long as he had faith in those who truly cared for him.

"Our parents…?"

Yuugi blushed when he realized what had come out of his mouth and quickly added, "I mean there just as much my parents as they are yours. You're like family to us and I'm pretty sure once we clear father's name he'll want to adopt you…." By that point Yuugi was rambling and he just shut up quickly before he said something even more stupid.

Harry actual cracked a real smile as he patted Yuugi on the shoulder, "Thanks Yuugi, I really should have come to you instead of letting my thoughts consume me."

"Not a problem I'm here any time you need me," Yuugi said and at the same time he was looking out the corner of his eye at the hand on his shoulder without Harry knowing. As he saw the bruised hand with the scar of 'I must not tell lies' on Harry's hand, he had to stop himself from growling. It reminded him of why he had come to find Harry in the first place. Offering a smile Yuugi put on a happy face as he said, "How about we go find your friends and hang out for a while. I've got some free time."

Harry took his hand away from Yuugi's shoulder and nodded, "Sounds like a plan, I've been avoiding them too so I should apologize."

Although as they started the journey back to the castle, Yuugi's thoughts were thinking of plenty of ways to make Umbridge pay for her crimes and make her life a living hell. She was going to know how dangerous it was to mess with a werewolf's family.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>Oh Umbridge better watch out Yuugi's on the war path! I'm sorry if Yuugi is out of character but I like a tougher Yuugi who stands up for those he cares about. Next chapter is going to be fun to write.

**Next time: **Standoff between Yuugi and Umbridge along with some other stuff…

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Thanks for the reviews! This has to be my favorite chapter I have written so far and it will be pretty obvious why near the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Hogwarts High Inquisitor (Part One)**

The common room had been quiet until the portrait was swung open causing Yami to jump. He had been calmly sitting on the couch minding his own business enjoying a cup of tea and going over his lessons for next week when Yuugi stormed into the room looking pissed off. Yami had not been surprised that morning when he woke up to find Yugi gone, but he was surprised that he had returned so quickly. The older wizard figured he would have to find his husband after a while if he did not show up for lunch.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a while," Yami said as he put his work aside to welcome Yuugi into his arms as the younger collapsed on the couch. He was even more surprised when Yugi crawled up in Yami's lap as if he was scared of something. "Did something happen?"

Yuugi nodded his head as he said, "I don't know what to do Yami… I thought things would be better once we got to Hogwarts, but it seems like things are just as bad here."

"What happened?"

"I didn't see Harry at breakfast this morning, but I got to talking to Hermione and Ron," He looked up at Yami and it was then the other saw the red rim eyes of his lover who must have been crying not too long ago. "They told me that Umbridge has been giving Harry dentition and she has been using some medieval quill that causes the writer to use their own blood to write something on parchment." He snuggled farther into Yami as if trying to hide from the outside world. "It was awful Yami, I found Harry to see the truth for myself and his hand was so blackened and there was a scar with the words I shall not tell lies. How can they let a woman like her into this school?"

"Dumbledore may have not had a choice," Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yuugi to comfort him. "Did you talk to Harry about this?"

Yuugi looked away from Yami, "He wouldn't tell me anything. Kept telling me everything was alright but he was sorry for avoiding me said something about he kept feeling like he was alone since most of the students did not believe him and Dumbledore about Voldermort."

Yami sighed knowing that must have been why Yuugi was crying, "So what did you do?"

"I walked with Harry to go see his friends then I told him I had something quick to do and that I would meet up with him later."

"And what are you going to do?"

Yuugi let out what sounded like a sob as he tried his best to hold back more tears, "I don't know Yami… I really don't know. So badly I just want to kick her ass for what she has done…"

"But you know that will do more harm than good," Yami finished for Yuugi knowing his partner could see that confronting Umbridge would make Yuugi look even more bad in the ministry's eyes. They had already run from them and if Yuugi tried to do anything to Umbridge… well that could look even worst as if he was fighting on Voldermort's side.

"Yami what should I do?" Yuugi asked wanting some advice from the one person he trust more than anything in the world. He needed his husband's help in this so that he did not do something stupid.

Honestly Yami wasn't sure what they could do with something like this, but he knew they needed to tell someone else about this. There were guidelines in place that professors were supposed to follow to punish those who misbehaved and he was pretty sure Umbridge had crossed a line. There was only one person Yami knew of that he knew they could go to who might listen to them.

"Come on Yuugi, let's go see Professor McGonagall about this," Yami said as he helped Yuugi to sit back up.

Yuugi wiped at his eyes as he asked, "You really think she can help us?"

Yami nodded as he stood up and offered a hand to Yuugi, "It's worth a shot. Umbridge has crossed a line and I'm sure McGonagall will know what to do about this. We can't just sit by and let her hurt Harry more."

Of course Yuugi was in complete agreement over that as he took Yami's hand and stood up. If Harry wasn't going to help himself then they would have to look after him like they promised Remus and Sirius they would. Yuugi just hated he had not seen the signs before and could have stopped it earlier. "Hey Yami…"

"Yes Yuugi…"

"Thanks…" Yuugi felt the need to say. His temper could get him into trouble sometimes and he was glad to have Yami by his side to keep him level headed.

Yami smiled as he kissed the top of Yuugi's head. His little werewolf was just a bundle full of emotions and he knew all the tricks to keep him from going off the deep end. However if Umbridge kept pushing buttons it wouldn't be long before even Yami would probably not be able to stop his lover from doing something he would come to regret.

* * *

><p>Once they were able to location the professor, the talk with McGonagall went surprisingly well and she believed every word they told her. She also told them not to worry about it and that she would have a talk with professor Umbridge, which was good because Yuugi did not think he could be in the same room as that woman after what she had done. So once that was taken care of the two made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. The day just seemed to fly by with everything that had happened.<p>

Inside they found the tables only partly full as students were probably still trying to make their way there for their evening meal. Yuugi quickly found Harry and his friends who were on more civil terms now and talking. That did not change either when Yuugi and Yami joined them.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked curious since it seemed to have taken Yuugi forever to run his errand.

Yuugi shrugged, "A little bit of here and there. I went to check on Yami too while I was at it and he did not want me to leave him alone." He grinned up at his partner, "Is that right Yami?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Sure Yuugi I just love keep you hostage." He wrapped an arm around Yuugi tickling his sides.

The younger giggled a little loudly but quickly covered his mouth to stop any other sounds as he tried to move away from the roaming hand. "Stop," He managed to get out and blushed when he noticed the looks he was getting from others around him.

Hermione glared at a group of students down the way who were staring and they quickly stopped, "Don't mind them," She said as she turned to the two with a smile.

"We don't mind them. I've learned to deal with the looks." Yuugi told them as Yami stopped trying to tickle him and was letting the younger lean against him now. "So are you three doing okay again?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Harry nodded, "We've agreed to keep no more secrets and I agreed to stop trying to push them out."

"Well that's good friends should never push each other away or keep secrets. In times like these you got to know who your friends really are and stick close to them." Yami said offering some friendly advice.

Yuugi agreed with him, "There's no telling what tomorrow will be like…."

He was going to say more but was cut off by the rather loud voice of non-other than professor Umbridge. "Pardon me professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" She shrieked with that god awful voice of hers.

The voices sounded like they were just outside the Great Hall and nothing was going to stop Yuugi as he got up to see what was happening. Of course Yami, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were right behind him along with a few other students who were curious to see what was going on. When they gathered outside the Great hall they found both Professors on the small set of stairs just outside the Great Hall. They looked as if they were both heading up until they stopped to share words with each other.

"I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall informed her. It was pretty obvious to Yuugi what she was talking about. However when Yuugi and Yami told her about this, they did not think the two professors would have it out in the hallway.

"So silly of me, but it sounds like you are questioning my authority in my own classroom Minerva," Umbridge scowled as she took a step up on the stairs to be taller than the other professor.

"Not at all Dolores," McGonagall took a step higher to make herself taller once again as she said, "Merely your medieval methods…"

There was a gasp from Umbridge as if she could not believe what McGonagall was accusing her of, "I'm sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the ministry and by extension the minister himself. I'm a tolerate woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall took a step back down with a look of disbelief, "Disloyalty…" She scoffed.

There was a moment's pause as Umbridge took a few more steps up the stairs so that she was higher than everyone else. Then she not only addressed McGonagall but the students as well as she said, "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared, Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

"And what's so bad here at Hogwarts?"

The question got everyone's attention as all eyes turned to Yuugi who had stepped forward. Yami went to try and pull him back but Yuugi just shrugged him off, "This school was doing great until you showed up. No one died and made you headmaster."

"Why I never…."

"Nobody really cares what you think," Yuugi continued to talk interrupting Umbridge from saying anything. "If anyone is disloyal it is you and your minister. You are blind to the truth that is right in front of your faces and due to that blindness you'll be putting countless lives at risk. Instead you come in here trying to brainwash all these innocent students into believing lies. If I didn't know any better I would think your precious minister was a follower of the dark lord."

There was a gasp from Umbridge, "How dare you!" She sneered at him turning a lovely shade of red in her anger.

Yuugi smirked glad to have stuck a nerve as he said, "Listen well Umbridge, I don't care what kind of lies you tell the minister about this school, but you do anything to harm these students like you have done before I will personal make it my mission to end you." He was trying to look out for Harry, but the other students had to be protected too. He didn't want what had happened to his little brother to happen to anyone else. Hogwarts was a school for learning not torture.

Umbridge looked as if she was about to stay something else, but quickly shut her mouth and turned on her heels leaving the area. Yuugi figured she was going to go rant to Fudge but he honestly didn't care. He wasn't scared of the ministry who would turn a blind eye to the truth and point countless people in danger. The minister was nothing but a coward.

"You really shouldn't have done that?" Yami pointed out.

Yuugi shrugged, "If you don't stand up to her she will walk all over you."

McGonagall after having gotten over the shock of the turning point in the conversation made her way down the stairs toward Yuugi. At first he thought she was going to lecture him, but instead she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "Be very careful young one… I know you are only looking out for others, but it's best not to make too many enemies." She left without another word leaving Yuugi and the group in disbelief.

There was gossip all around them as the others students started to file away since the show was over, but Harry turned to Yuugi to say, "How did you know?"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the question, "How did I know what?"

"About my hand..?"

"Ah well you see…" Yuugi really did not want to rat Hermione out, but she of course beat him to it as she said, "Ron and I were worried about you and we voiced our worries to Yuugi."

"I then went to see for myself if what Hermione told me was true," Yuugi said referring to Harry's hand which he continued to cover with a long sleeve. "I was furious to say the least, but not at you. I was mad at Umbridge for what she did when there are proper punishments less severe put into place. I then went to Yami to see what we should do and that was when we went to McGonagall."

Yami ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Of course it looks like no matter what Umbridge will be here to stay no matter what we do."

Yuugi looked to his little brother and said in a very serious tone, "If she tries anything else, please let me know. She doesn't have the right to do those things to you." He looked at Harry's friends as he said, "None of you. I don't know what kind of sick mind she has but I don't like this woman one bit."

"None of us do," Harry pointed out before he said, "Thanks for looking out for me."

"You're not mad?" Yuugi asked just to be sure.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, you were only looking out for me and I really should have told you what was going on instead of bottling it up."

Yuugi smiled a real smile glad to know he had been of some help. He vowed right then and there that he would take on the responsibility of making sure no one would have to go through Umbridge's sick form of punishment. The truth would not die with the pack of lies the ministry was trying to make the people believe.

* * *

><p>The next morning started out very interesting for Yami when he left his living quarters without his husband. Yuugi skipped out on Yami to go hang out with Harry and his friends saying they needed to catch up. Yami only got up long enough to see his partner off before he went back to bed for an hour and a half. Then his stomach started to growl, so he got himself ready for the day and then ventured toward the Great Hall to see what was left. On the weekends breakfast seemed to be served later and a little bit longer because students were sleeping in. Not that Yami could blame them because after a week of having your head crammed with all kinds of information everyone needed to be able to sleep in and be lazy. If students thought they had it bad they certainly did not know what it was like being a professor. It was twice the work and there were always so many papers to grade which the only time he had time to do that was on the weekend.<p>

Yami didn't see how the others professors did it because it was hell trying to grade papers for over a hundred students. Although the other professors had more students than him and even though he liked being the professor he kind of missed when he was only the assistant.

Thankfully when he arrived at the Great hall he wasn't the only one around as there were still plenty of students lounging around and even a few professors. The headmaster was nowhere to be found, but Yami was able to recognize a familiar face. "How are you this morning professor?" Yami asked as he took a seat beside McGonagall who was reading the morning paper with a cup of coffee.

"I'm well and how are you?" She asked back as she watched Yami snatch up the cup of coffee that appeared in front of him. "Rough night..?"

Yami took a sip of coffee welcoming the warm liquid that would hopefully wake him up, "Sort of, I was up for a while finishing grading some papers so I could pass them back tomorrow."

"Well don't get burned out too quickly. Some students don't mind the wait when it comes to their grades," McGonagall said offering some advice.

Yami could see the logic in that after all the grading he did last night. Some papers were done as they should have and well some students looked like they did the assignments at the last minute which they probably did. "I'll have to remember that for next time," He watched as she turned to another page in the paper, "Anything interesting?"

"Not really, but there is this…" She turned to the article and handed the paper over to Yami.

As soon as Yami saw what was printed he could honestly say he wasn't that surprised, "Figures as much. I bet if she could she would have already replaced Dumbledore."

"She'll probably try, but Dumbledore knows what he is doing and there has never been a problem with this school until she showed up."

Yami took another look at the article where the front line said in big bold letters, '**Dolores Jane Umbridge appointed as Hogwarts High Inquisitor**.' It was a load of bull is what it was and Yuugi was going to have a field day when he found out. Minister Fudge was giving Umbridge too much control in this school without even being headmaster. The school year was slowly becoming hell within a matter of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>: I'm seriously surprised I made it through this chapter even though it's one of my favorites. It took me forever to write it when it should have been easy. Hopefully the rest of the story will be better than this chapter was.

**Next Time: **Umbridge begins to make some changes to Hogwarts, along with pissing off a werewolf again…

**Yumi: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Time for Umbridge to cause some more problems... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Hogwarts High Inquisitor (Part Two)**

The students' attitudes at school changed dramatically with the appointing of Umbridge as Hogwarts's High Inquisitor. Only a week into her new role and Yuugi wanted so badly to knock her off her high horse. The minister had no idea what he had done and if he had had the guts to come to Hogwarts himself he would have seen that there was nothing wrong with the way Dumbledore had been running his school. Students and teachers alike hated Umbridge and her new rules she was enforcing. Of course Yuugi followed none of them and he did his best to protect the students who did happen to cross her path. However he couldn't save them all and his main focus had to be on his little brother who knew how to get in trouble. Thankfully Harry had not been given any more detentions and the boy seemed a bit happier. Yuugi just had to make sure it stayed that way.

While walking down the hall one afternoon with Yami on their way to their last class for the day, Yuugi took notice as the devil witch was walking their way. Students were mingling around during their breaks and enjoying their afternoon if they did not have any more classes that day. The young werewolf watched as she went from using magic to pull a young couple apart from each other to using it to force three boys to tuck their shirts in. The sight of it just made Yuugi's blood boil as she was just bullying everyone.

As they started to cross each other Yuugi muttered a simple spell and just when they passed the 'Inquisitor' tripped over her own shoes and nearly fell flat on her face. Students tried their best to cover up their laughs, but Yuugi did no such thing as he chuckled right along with Yami.

Umbridge sent a glare over her shoulder before turning and putting her nose in the air and walked off. She just thought she was all high and mighty, but against Yuugi she was nothing.

"You know she's going to try and make our lives hell after that…." Yami commented as they began to walk again.

"I know, but we can handle her. She needs to know she is not the boss around here." Yuugi looked around at all the students and smiled, "They came here to learn not be bullied around by the ministry."

Yami wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, "I understand, just don't try to get into too much trouble."

Yuugi shifted closer and despite the fact they were walking, they still walked in perfect sync not even tripping over each other. "Don't you know trouble is my middle name…" He joked with a grin.

"Well with a middle name like Sirius, it might as well mean trouble," Yami replied since it was all too true. Yuugi was so much like both his parents but more like his father. He was both smart and a troublemaker all wrapped into one.

"Hey I'm not the only troublemaker in this relationship," Yuugi reminded his lover as they made their way outside into the chilly afternoon. "You were quite the troublemaker in your younger days."

Yami tickled Yuugi's side for that comment causing Yuugi to try and squirm away, "Hey no you don't…." Yuugi yelped as he pushed Yami away.

"You started it," Yami said with a grin.

Yuugi pouted before a smirk took over his face. "Oh Yami…" He sang inching back toward his husband.

The older wizard knew what was coming as he turned and hurried away, "We're going to be late…" He announced as he walked as fast as he could without knocking people down on his way. If there was one thing Yami learned being in a relationship with Yuugi is that he was even more ticklish than his younger partner.

Yuugi chased after Yami with a laugh knowing he would get his revenge for Yami's attempt to tickle him. It didn't matter if they were a few minutes late, he was sure the students would not care.

* * *

><p>The day went on as normal and by the time dinner time came around Yuugi could be found once again at the Gryffindor table. It had become a normal routine of his to eat with Harry and his friends, the only difference this time was that Yami was not with them. He had chosen to eat in his and Yuugi's room so he could finish planning the lessons for tomorrow. This did not bug the young couple as some times it was good for Yuugi to hang out with Harry without Yami next to him.<p>

However there was a slight change in the students as Yuugi sat down next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron. They all stopped mid conversation when Yuugi joined them and greeted him before going back as if he had not just come in.

"Do you really think she'll do it?" Harry asked Hermione who shrugged.

"It's possible, the ministry has given her the power to fire who she wants."

Yuugi looked at them in confusion as he asked, "Power to fire who?"

All three turned his way at his question before they quickly realized he had no idea what they were talking about. Harry spoke up and clarified, "Umbridge has been going around interviewing the professors, and we figure it's to see who should be allowed to continue to teach here."

"We were in Snape's class today when she walked right in during the middle of the lesson." Hermione added on, "Started asking him all kinds of questions as if she was re-interviewing him for his job."

Yuugi hadn't recalled hearing about any of this, "That's strange, I would figure only Dumbledore could decide who works here."

"Apparently not anymore, according to the daily prophet Fudge is giving her all the power to 'fix' Hogwarts into the school it needs to be." Harry told Yuugi, "For a while no one has seen or heard from Dumbledore. It's like he isn't even fighting any of this."

The werewolf looked up at the professor's table and sure enough once again Dumbledore was not in his normal seat. Of course Umbridge was in her seat looking smug as ever while writing some things down.

"I honestly wouldn't mind seeing Snape go. He's a right prick he is." Ron said adding his two cents. "Always hitting me over the head…"

"I can't blame you there, but I highly doubt he will get kicked out." Yuugi said although it was wishful thinking on probably all the students minds. He then sent a grin Ron's way, "I bet you laughed because Umbridge made him look like a fool."

Ron blushed and Hermione nodded her head, "Couldn't contain his chuckles, so Snape popped him on the head. Not that he didn't deserve it.…" She said with a grin of her own.

"Seriously Hermione!"

While those two got into their usual disagreements about Ron's behaviors in class, Harry turned his focus to Yuugi and asked, "Has she visited you and Yami yet?"

Yuugi shook his head as he picked at the food on his plate, "Yami and I haven't seen her unless she has been watching us from afar. She's probably too scared to come near us."

"Just watch your backs out there. If she's gunning to get rid of people you know Yami's going to be the first on her list." Harry said pointing out the sad truth. "It's not just because he is a new professor, but also because of his ties to you and your family."

"Yeah I know and I hate that for Yami, but if she knows what's good for her she won't even try."

When Yuugi said that Harry knew he meant it. The one he viewed as an older brother was very protective of not only his family, but most of all his partner. Harry could see the way Yami and Yuugi fit so well together from the first day he met them. If Umbridge tried to get Yami fired all hell would break lose. Honestly if both Umbridge and the ministry knew better they would leave those two alone because to Harry, Yuugi was more scary than Voldermort when angry.

"By the way I got a letter from Padfoot this morning." Yuugi said out of the blue trying to change the subject. He wanted to keep Umbridge far from his mind, plus he was sure Harry would like to know how Sirius was doing.

Harry knew what Yuugi was trying to do and with a smile he listened as Yuugi told him of the letter he received.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and as they did Yuugi started to forget about Umbridge and her stupid new rules she had been putting into place at Hogwarts. This also put the professor interviews she had been doing to the back of his mind as she had not even tried to come visit Yuugi and Yami while they were teaching. She either knew that Yuugi would just run her off or she knew there was no way in hell she could get Yami fired. Yuugi made sure to attend every class with Yami just to be sure and keep an eye out to protect his partner. He figured there might be a slim chance that she would catch Yami on a day Yuugi was not there and he was not going to let that happen.<p>

On the particular day Yuugi watched from the side lines as Yami prepared his class for a test they were going to have in a few days. Instead of boring them with new material that would not even be on the test, Yami was quizzing them and making sure they knew what they needed to know. Of course Yuugi and Yami had a love for games so instead of just a mock test they developed a fun way to get their students to remember.

The game was 'Name that Creature', which was a really simple game with teams of two. Since the class was already broken up into two houses Slytherins and Ravenclaws for that class, splitting up into teams was not hard. A blackboard was set up in the middle of the area Yuugi and Yami used to teach their classes for the two teams to write their answers. Yami would give a statement, question, or general information about a creature and the two teams had to figure out the name. A different person each time from each team would have to figure out the answer and run to the blackboard to write it down.

It was something fun to do in Yuugi's opinion as he watched the two teams try their best to win. There really wasn't a prize at the end, but the houses were always in competitions with each other to see who the best was. It wasn't that hard to get them into the game enough to really try and see what they knew. Although the Ravenclaw students had a slight lead at that moment but the game was not going to be over until class was over.

Yami had just rattled off some information about a certain creature for the students to figure out, when Yuugi noticed a different scent in the air. He sniffed a bit to see if he could figure out where it was coming from turning to face the opening of the area. Although the answer should have been obvious when he saw who was standing in the pathway of the entrance since she was the only one who would wear such cheap perfume. None other than Umbridge was standing there in all her pink ugliness with a clipboard in hand and a quill at the ready.

As she jotted something down, Yuugi quickly got up from his place and blocked her path from interfering with Yami while he was teaching. "You have no right to be here…" He growled out.

"I've been told by the minister himself to interview all the professors and make sure they are qualified to teach at this school." Umbridge countered once again trying to use her new title to bully her way through.

Yuugi would have none of that, "You don't have the right to decide who is qualified or not. Only Professor Dumbledore should be allowed to hire and fire any professors. At the moment the only professor who should be fired is you." He said as the anger inside of him started to return.

"Dumbledore has lost his touch and so now the ministry must step in so step aside," She said making a shooing motion with her hand.

The young werewolf nearly lost it wanting to kill her right then and there, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He calmed down quickly as the scent of his mate reached him and he looked over his shoulder to see Yami smiling at him.

"Yuugi why don't you take over for me while I handle this…." Yami said leaving no room for argument as he gently turned Yuugi toward the students who were waiting to see what would happen. Yuugi knew Yami had a more level head when it came to her so he knew when to back off. Plus there were students here and it wouldn't look good for Yami's assistant to lose his cool and scare them.

So Yuugi reluctantly took Yami's note cards with all the questions he had been giving the students and walked over to the black board. However thanks to his amazing hearing he was still able to hear the conversation going on between Umbridge and his partner while still continuing the game for the students.

"Professor, what can I do for you today?" Yami asked Umbridge with a forced smile. He hated the woman, but with students around he would put on a fake smile and tolerate her for now.

"As I'm sure you have heard the ministry of magic is cracking down on Hogwarts to try and bring its standards back to where they should be." Umbridge started off as she wrote something down, "It's my job now to make sure the students have the proper professors they need in order to learn what they should be learning."

"You mean brainwashing them into believing what the ministry wants them to believe." Yami told her with a smile still on his face. She looked as if she was going to say something to that, but he didn't give her a chance as he he continued with, "Although it's not right to judge professors who are new to this school. I'm only a temporary professor until Hagrid returns."

Umbridge let the statement before slide as she continued to write and said, "Temporary or not, I understand Dumbledore is looking at you for a permanent position. If that is the case we must make sure you are qualified to remain a professor here."

Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but went along with all of this for now. "So how will you know if I'm qualified or not?"

"I'll monitor your classes and see your teaching methods, "Umbridge informed him first as she looked to where Yuugi was teaching the class who appeared to be having fun. "I'll also need to know some background information to see what you know of your field."

"Like I said I'm a temporary professor," Yami remained her again, "I know a lot about Magical creatures, but this is not my field of expertise and I only know so much. When the position I wish to have opens up I will talk to Dumbledore about it."

"Which field may that be?"

Yami knew this would put her on edge, but he answered honestly with, "Defense against the Dark Arts…." He was not afraid to let her know he was gunning for her job as professor of that class.

Of course that threw her off, but she regained her composure quickly and jotted down a few more things, "Do you think that would be wise with your family's history?"

"My family has nothing to do with this."

"I'm sure the minister would think differently."

"I don't care what your minister thinks at all." Yami shouted loosing his cool slightly and gaining the attention of his students and his lover, "My family has reclaimed their name and made it what it is now. Your ministry is too blind to see that people change. My parents have worked their asses off trying to prove themselves and that they are not like the rest of my family."

Umbridge continued to write despite being yelled at she said in an eerie calm voice, "Mr. Sennen, I just don't think it would be wise to give someone like yourself a position like that. We are at times of peace and there is no reason to defense ourselves from the dark arts when the danger is no longer there," she paused to look up at him and say, "Unless of course there is another reason you would want a position like that. Perhaps you want to teach what you know about the dark arts and not how to defend…."

"Hell no!"

The shout caused everyone to jump as Yuugi threw the note cards he had been holding down and stormed over to the two. He knew the underlining meaning behind her words. "I know you did not just go there." Yuugi growled at her as he put himself in between her and Yami.

"I'm merely…"

"No you don't get to talk anymore, you get to shut up and listen!" Yuugi yelled at her getting her to shut up and stare at him with wide eyes. "My husband is here for the students to teach them the knowledge that he knows so they can learn how to use their magic and not hurt themselves. There are dangers in the world that you and your stupid minister are too blind to see so it's up to us to protect them. I don't care what you think of our family, but we are not a bunch of murders going around converting young minds into the dark ways. Yami would make a much better Defense against the Dark Arts professor over you any day."

Umbridge sent a glare Yuugi's way as she said, "I'm afraid there are some things that we do not agree on Mr. Black."

"We may not agree, but I do know that if you don't leave in the next few seconds, I'll make you disappear and not in the good way." Yuugi threatened really not wanting to commit murder in front of Yami's students. Umbridge was pushing his last few buttons and Yuugi would go to great lengths to protect his mate and his family.

"He's not kidding either," Yami pointed out noticing the look in Yuugi's eyes. The werewolf in him was going to be let out if she didn't leave.

"We're not done here…"

"Oh your done," Yuugi said before he changed into his wolf form and took a stance to show he meant business. He growled at her showing teeth and his fur standing up in anger warning her to back off now.

Yami crossed his arms and leveled her with a glare of his own as he said, "I think it's best you leave so we may get back to our class."

She looked from Yami to Yuugi before she seemed to get the hint and turned to leave, "We'll finish this another time," was all she told them over her shoulder as she walked away.

Yami watched her leave before he looked down to Yuugi, "Do you think it was smart to threaten her a second time?"

Yuugi nodded still in his wolf form before he rubbed his head against Yami's leg. This caused a smile to form on Yami's face as he reached down to pat Yuugi's head. He really had a guardian angel looking out for him in the form of a wolf. He just hoped this did not make things worse for them at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The crowd of students heading toward the giant front doors of Hogwarts was confusing to say the least as the next day Yuugi and Yami were heading toward the Great Hall for lunch. Most of the students should be heading that way, but when those two went to head that way they noticed the fast moving students headed the opposite way.<p>

Yuugi looked at Yami confused, "What do you think is happening?"

Yami shrugged as he headed the same way curious to know what was going on. Along the way they ran into Harry and a girl from Ravenclaw. If Yuugi remembered her name was Cho Chang and she was in one of their classes with the few fifth year students they had. He also remembered Hermione mentioning Harry had a crush on her.

"What's going on?" Yuugi asked them to see if they knew anything.

The only answer he got from Harry was that he heard from Cho that something was going on and it involved Professor Trelawney. Not much else was said as they made their way through the growing crowds. Yuugi was able to easily push his way through the students loosing Harry and Cho along the way and once outside he managed to see what was really happening.

The large square courtyard was void of everyone except Professor Trelawney who stood looking upset and very uncomfortable as she stood surrounded by a few bags of luggage. Mr. Filch the creepy caretaker bought over another trunk and dropped it at her feet while Umbridge stood not far from the woman holding a piece of parchment and looking smug as ever. The whole courtyard was surrounded by students as they watched in silence.

Professor Trelawney took a step forward only to almost trip over the trunk that been placed in front of her. She looked like she was pretty much at a loss for words until some form of courage seemed to have taken over. "Six…Sixteen years I've lived and taught here," She managed to say without breaking out into tears. "Hogwarts is my home….Y-You can't d-do this…" By then the tears were already falling.

"Actually I can…" Umbridge said without an ounce of compassion while holding up the parchment.

Just the sight of the paper caused the ex-professor to break down even more. Professor McGonagall seemed to have appeared out of nowhere rushing to Trelawney's side to comfort her. Yuugi could already see Minerva was none too happy about this and even he knew Professor Trelawney didn't deserve this. Sure she was odd and Yuugi thought she was a little crazy but she was a good professor. Plus there were some students who really liked her.

"Something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asked just from seeing the look on McGonagall's face.

"Oh there are severely things I would like to say," She replied and just from her tone, Yuugi knew they were probably words that the students did not need to hear.

Just when things were not going to look good for Professor Trelawney, the doors reopened behind them and Yuugi turned to see Professor Dumbledore stepping out of the castle. It had been a while since he had seen his face and he always seemed to only appear when needed. He walked up to the professors as if he was not witnessing Umbridge kicking one of his professors out of the castle and said, "Professor McGonagall might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside the castle."

Professor Trelawney was in a state of shock and happiness at the words from the headmaster. She kept muttering a thank you over and over even as McGonagall wrapped a comforting arm around her fellow professor to start leading her back into the safety of the castle. They paused briefly so Sybill could thank Dumbledore properly before McGonagall ushered her toward the doors leading inside.

Umbridge turned toward Dumbledore and began to say, "Dumbledore may I remind you that under the terms of education decree number twenty three as in acted by the minister…."

"You have a right to dismiss my teachers…" Dumbledore interrupted her not disagreeing with her, but also adding, "You however do not have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That remains with the headmaster."

Umbridge got this eerie smirk on her face despite being told off and said a simple, "For now…" Something about that look on her face meant she had something planned and when it happened it was not going to be pretty.

There was a moment when the two stared each other down before Dumbledore turned and walked away. "Don't you all have studying to do!" He yelled out toward the students meaning the show was over and they were required to get out of there.

The students moved in waves heading back into the castle and that was when Yuugi heard Harry calling out to Professor Dumbledore. He did not know why Harry wanted to talk to the headmaster but by the time Harry arrived at Yuugi's side, not only had Dumbledore seemly disappeared within the crowd of students, but Yuugi just then realized that he had no idea where Yami had gone. Yami disappearing without even telling Yuugi meant that something had caught Yami's attention. What that was would however remain a mystery for the time being until Yami returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>Well I'll just leave it there for now. I was going to add one more part, but figured I would save it for next chapter.

**Next Time: **Two people have an interesting conversation and what's this about starting an army?

**Yumi: Please Review!**


End file.
